Summer of Love
by TheDude47
Summary: Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Ryan have been best friends since birth. What do they do when everything around them starts to crumble? and what happens when Sharpay starts to fall for the new bad boy Troy Bolton, who Ryan can't stand.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This story starts up with and African American boy, with a big Afro, explaining about his dream to become a big shot filmmaker. He goes around town explaining the various sites where he and his friends spent their days together. He is 20 years old and lives in the small town of Albuquerque, New Mexico (work with me okay pretend it's a small town). He is holding a video camera in his hand introducing you to the place he calls home...**

"And this is the Pit of Desires" He speaks to the camera. "Where my friends and I make our wishes."

_Flashbacks_

_**Children of about the age of 8 are all gathered around the well writing their desires on a piece of paper and throwing them into the Pit which is lit with a flame. The scene changes to just a few days ago when the group of friends ,19 and older, are still standing around the Pit meaning they do this frequently and have not grown out of it. Since they are still children on the inside...**_

"_I want my sister's baby to be born without any problems" says a modern day Taylor_

"_I want to be a famous Rock and Roll star and meet the hottest women" Says a modern day Ryan_

"_I want everyone to be free and what they want, when they want." Says a rebellious modern day Sharpay_

"_I want....actually can I think about it." Chad says_

"_No silly hurry up." Taylor teases him_

"_Ok..." Chad realizes something "I want all us to remain friends forever." Says a modern day Chad._

_Flashbacks_

"This is where I live with my parents." He steps inside the two story house to see his parents flirting with each other and stealing kisses arguing who is prettier. "These would be my parents" He says catching their attention making them blush "My mother the prettiest chef in the world."

"Baby, stop" Monique Danforth says pinching her Son's cheek."

"And my father" Points to a well dressed medium built man "The best docotr in the world ,or in the city."

"Put that camera down son." Corbin Danforth teases his son.

"As you can see they encourage my Filming career." He laughs "My parents have the best marriage I can only hope to one day have a love as big as the do." He explains to the camera

**He stops to look at the Biggest house in town which belongs to one of the oldest living couples here.**

"Here we have Mr. Montez and Mrs. Montez." He points to an elderly couple walking down the street. "Mr. Montez's ancestors were the founders of this city and he is pretty much the unofficial mayor of the town."

"When are you going to do something useful and put that camera down" Mr. Montez scowls him

"Mrs. Montez is a radiant woman with a mean and short temper." Mrs. Montez turns to the camera and kisses it

"And very pretty I might add." Mr Montez says

"Say something to the camera Mrs. Montez" Chad yells

"What do you want me to tell you Chad-Bear."

"Anything"

"Well my grand children are coming to this town."

"Really?, Thats awesome."

"Yes, if you'd like I'll introduce."

"That would be great."

**Chad now points his camera to a antique shop the only one in town and out the door comes a beautiful black girl in her late 20's who waves at the camera.**

"This is Jasmine, Taylor's sister, she's pregnant and we all wonder who is the father but she doesn't want to reveal it to any one, she is really pretty but she always has a distant and sad look on her face.

**He then stops at the local Bar where most tourists stop to get either an alcoholic beverage or a virgin one.**

"Say hello to Johnny, the owner of this magnificent Pub, he's the coolest person to be around and really nice."

"Chad, Get the hell out of my place man, your scaring Customers away with that damn camera." He pushes Chad out of the place with Ryan behind him

"Come on, Johnny you always said you wanted to see this place on the TV." Ryan tried to convince him.

"Yeah but not now, at least wait until the girls come back from their break." he smiles at them and just at that moment a couple of tourist cross their eye sight and Ryan and Chad run after them.

"Hi ladies, I'm Ryan Evans" He kisses each one of their hands

"And I'm Chad, Were making a documentary of the most beautiful woman in Albuquerque, and guess what you've just been picked." Chad said. Him and Ryan used to hitting on countless tourists looking for a bit of fun.

**However on the other side of the street there were three girls watching the scene with disgust.**

"Great here come the tourist to spread their nasty VD's all over the place." Sharpay scowls

"Yeah and their first victim is that dumb ass Ryan." Kelsi says angrily

"Why do you care about him so much." Taylor teased

"Hey Hey Hey, What do you have with my Brother eh?" Sharpay continues the teasing

"Nothing." Kelsi says nervously "I'm just sick off all these guys getting all the fun with the tourist." She looks at Sharpay "We have to do something."

"We have to do something." Sharpay repeats and smiles

"No, No way." Taylor covers her face

"Yup" Kelsi snickers

"Fellas!, calling all fellas." Sharpay screams and whistles getting the attention of all the guys walking by who create a small circle around them. "Today starts the season of topless women in Albuquerque!" The guys cheer and throw their hands in the air. "And since someone has to start...." Sharpay turns around and takes off her pink top knowing her brother in watching.

"Sharpay!" Ryan Yells from across the street which results in Sharpay giving him a seductive look "Sharpay! Sharpay put your clothes back on!" Sharpay ,with her back turned to the mob, then takes off her bra and swings it above her head and looks back at Ryan and sends him a kiss and sticks out her tongue at him

"Oh man this is great." Chad says catching the whole thing on tape which earns him a kick in the shin from Ryan who runs after Sharpay who put her bra back on and dashed down the street with Ryan in pursuit. Sharpay circles back around to high five Kelsi and Taylor when Ryan catches up to her.

"Sharpay what are you doing, getting naked in the street?" He says mad

"Just having fun." She replies

"It's okay man don't worry don't be jealous." Chad giggles as Ryan drives the mob of horny boys off. Barrett also comes into the scene.

"Hey breaks over lets go." Johnny yells at them. Sharpay and Kelsi have to go back to work but Taylor doesn't work there so she turn to walk with Ryan and Chad

"I can do it too." Taylor explains

"Do what?" They both ask

"Go topless." She replies simply

"Um no thanks" They both reply and walk off But she jumps on their back and they walk off.

**Across the town we hear a car honking at a man who is crossing the street. A brand new ferrari is the one who was doing the honking. As the car comes to a stop in front of the gas station we see a young man come out of the drivers side with a medium build and aviators on, Troy Bolton, and his sister a brunette with an attractive body, Camille Bolton.**

"I can't believe we have to come here to this raggedy town." The diva spoke

"Deal with it little sister, this is Mom and Dad's present to us... besides their divorce." Troy turns around to come face to face with Jason "Fill her up."

"Yes sir." Jason begins to go to work.

"Where are you going." Camille asks Troy as he walks off

"To get some beers." He goes off towards Johnny's Pub.

**At Johnny's Pub he walks up to Kelsi and Sharpay who are messing around at the register.**

"What the hell have I said." He pounds the table "You can't treat this people like their your brothers Sharpay" He pounds the table "And you too Kelsi." He pounds the table

"Sorry Capt." Sharpay salutes him

"It won't happen again." Kelsi solemnly adds

"Good" He pounds the table again then leaves laughing like a hyena making Sharpay and Kelsi laugh also knowing he was messing around.

"Oh my gosh, look at that." Kelsi licks her lips at Troy Bolton walking through the door. "He looks like a Greek god" She walks to waitress his table but Sharpay stops her.

"Oh crap look at that." Sharpay lied to her.

"Where" Kelsi stops to look but then realizes Sharpay lied to her so she could waitress his table

"Hoe" Kelsi laughs

"Hello, how are we doing?" Sharpay tries to act cute to get his attention

"Well we are frikin' ecstatic can't you tell." he replies sarcastically making Sharpay's face go into a frown "Get me a beer immediately." He commands to which Sharpay scribbles his order on a paper and he looks at her in surprise "Immediately, you know what that words means right, or don't they have a school here." He replied to her.

"Coming right up sir." She walks up to Kelsi "Get me a beer Kelz" She says to her friend obviously bothered by his attitude.

**Meanwhile back At Chad's house Corbin had asked Taylor to take a stack of movies to Chad's room to which she agreed happily, but blushed furiously as she opened the door to reveal Chad in boxers looking through his closet.**

"Sorry" Taylor blushed

"Don't worry, nothing you haven't seen before, he laughed and walked towards her to take some of the videos she was carrying "Here they are I was looking for these, they're videos of us when we were little, you can stay tonight and watch em with me."

"Uh no, no thanks." Taylor said distracted but the fact he was half naked

"Why not, we could have a sleepover." He smiled

"A sleepover? No not a sleepover."

"And why not?" He inquired

"We've been sleeping over at each other's house since we were 7."

"But I told you not tonight." She defended

"You know what I think." Chad said seriously

"What do you think." Taylor asked

"I think your embarrassed that you might pee on the bed he tickled her laughing."

"You liar that was you" She giggled they both rolled on the bed until Chad was on top of her.

'Do you not want to be my friend anymore."

"Haven't you noticed I haven't slept over in a while."

"Well yeah but I thought it was over you sister's pregnancy, you wanted to take care of her and what not."

"Yeah that too, but now it's different."

"What's different?" Chad asked dumbly not knowing she was referring to their age."

"That.... for being 7 years old your boxers are huge." And Taylor ran out the door

"Don't worry Taylor one day you'll use a bra as big as my boxers." Chad yelled after her

**Back at Johnny's bar Troy was making Sharpay and Kelsi's life hell he was lying down on the bench asking for more drinks.**

"Waitress!" He yelled

"Sorry girl it's your turn." Kelsi told Sharpay

"Yeah." She walked over to Troy

"Get me another beer." He commanded her.

"What do you know, were all out."

"Of beer?" He questioned

"Yup."

"Then get me water anything to drink, when I don't drink something I get in a bad mood."

"Water?" With that Sharpay took the vase of water and spilled it all over his head. "There you go, you refreshed yet?" Troy had to leave to the bathroom to try and dry off.

"Well hurry up how long does it take to run a credit card.?" Troy yelled at them as he came back in

"We're getting there." Kelsi replied back at him

"Are you so primitive here that you've never seen a credit card before."

"Here ya go." Sharpay smiled at him

"Bout time... has no one paid with a credit card before or something."

"No one pays period." Sharpay defended "And they don't pay even when we give them a free shower." She said referring to the damped clothes he was wearing thanks to her.

"Haha what a comic, and you know what I'm not giving you a tip cause your a crappy waitress." He told her.

"Word." She laughed and agreed

"Word" he mimicked her.

"Anyway here's your card thanks for coming." She hands him the credit card superglued to the card reader

"What I this." He says trying to pull it apart and Sharpay laughing

**Cd's Express, the local Best Buy In town, is really the only connection to the outside world they have in Albuquerque. Which Chad and Ryan work at, but Ryan was the one on shift right now, but his attention was swooped when he noticed an extremely older woman walk in the store. As she walked up to him he spilled the soda he was drinking on his shirt oblivious to that fact.**

"What can I help you with." He said charmingly

"Me?" She asked "I need a CD and you look like you need a towel." She said laughing

"Sorry." He apologized

"It's okay I was looking for something kinda romantic."

"Romantic?" He snapped out of his daze "Absolutely, right this way." He led her to a small aisle

"Something like this she pointed." And they walked back to the register.

"That is a very good choice."

"Have you listened to it.?" She asked

"I did a cover for it." He replied

"You play?"

"I do, sometimes I even make Cd's for this place." He replied proudly

"Really?" She was a bit chocked he had so much talent. "So how much owe I owe you."

"No way." He took the Cd from her and wrapped it up. "It's on the house."

"Thank you." She smiled and walked out of the store day dreaming about this encounter

**Back at the pub Troy was giving Johnny a piece of his mind after the little stunt Kelsi and Sharpay pulled on his credit card. Johnny stood there looking quite intimated since it looked like Troy came from money, not wanting to lose more customers he tried to make amends.**

"Tell me what asylum you got these girls from" Troy asked the man

"If you want you can leave it here and I'll find a way to take it apart."

"In your dreams." Troy takes the card and walks off "I'm outta this dump." He looks back at Sharpay who winks at him."

"Sharpay get over here!" Johnny screamed "When are you going to get you act together."

"Well the guy was a jerk an-" But she was interrupted

"I don't give a rat's ass, I just want the guy's money, if he wants beer give him beer." He raises his hand "Next time your out of here on the street. Understood?"

"Yeah I got it, sorry."

"No I'm sorry girls." He sighed and sat down "One customer isn't going to make a difference, I'm still short on cash."

"How bad are we?" Sharpay became concerned

"We owe a lot of money, a lot." He explained

**Chad had just walked into the CD express to see Ryan looking at the ceiling with a smile on his face.**

"What's wrong with you man." Chad asked

"A girl just drove me crazy"

"But you were already crazy." Chad laughed

"I don't know but something about her was just.... I didn't even catch her name." He said coming back to reality

"Well better luck next time." As he turned around they both saw Sharpay running over to them and telling them about the Pub

"I need you help." Sharpay yelled

"What'd you do now sis." Ryan sighed

"Not me, Johnny, he's closing down the Pub."

"What? Why?" They all exclaimed

"He's short on cash."

"Well what can we do?" Jason asked as he just walked into the conversation

"We can have a party" Sharpay thought up

"A party?" Ryan questions

"Yeah and the sponsor can be the Pub so we can sell everything and hopefully raise enough." Sharpay cleared things up

"That's not a bad idea you know." Chad agreed

**They both rushed out to get everything ready. Ryan went to all the tourists and gave out flyers that Sharpay and Chad had printed off at his house and Kelsi went to Johnny to tell him about the plan and they got everything ready. Jason on the other hand got to linking up the sound system before getting shocked a couple times.**

"Well how are we going to tell everyone?" Kelsi asked just then they heard a voice over a loudspeaker only to see Sharpay speaking from the top of a building

"Everyone" Sharpay motioned to them "Tonight at 7 till the wee hours of the morning were going to have a crazy Summer Bash right here." She yelled causing the mob to cheer on as well."

**Close to The rich part of town there stood one house on the hill even Bigger than Mr. Montez's house and there a helicopter just landed on the heli pad next to the house and a businessmen came out, Jack Bolton, who opened the door to his house and saw his soon to be ex wife ,Lucy Bolton, the same woman who had bought the CD listening to the music.**

"Wow you changed you likes since we separated." Jack told her.

"What do you want."

"Did you not here me coming." He laughed

"What do you want" She repeated

"I'm here to see my kids, they are mine too you know."

"Well they're not here."

"Even better now we can talk, turn off the music" He asked her "This is all a big misunderstanding I told you to just stay here for vacation not stay here forever."

"Isn't this house under my name?" Lucy asked

"Well yeah but that was for tax purposes, I didn't know you were going to move here."

"This is all I have everything else is yours." She defended "Where else can I go."

"I could rent you something in Santa Fe or something." He told her

"I've told you once I'll tell you again I don't want to rent anything, This is my house Jack this is all I have." She yelled at him

"All I've given you is the best, the best cars houses and clothes."

"And the best broken heart right?" She said implying he cheated

"Again with this crap, this is all in your head."

"Oh am I ruining you lover's life is she here?" She inquired

"I told you it's nothing, don't push me until you sign those papers your still my wife so deal with it." and he walked out leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts

**At the Evan's house a small 4 room house we see Marie Evans looking sad through the window watching the outside world fly by. She looked back down at her lap to find a bottle of pills she took off the top and put two in her mouth. Just then the door opened and Ryan knelt down to her level**

"Mom you okay?"

"Oh Duckie, it's good that your here, I'm having the worst head ache."

"That's what the pills are for mom."

"These pills don't work duckie."

"Mom don't do this."

"Duckie I'm always alone... since your father died I don't see you guys anymore I'm invisible to you"

"Mom your not alone... Dad didn't leave just you....He left us all."

"So what re you doing here." She touched her son's cheek

"I just came to get a few things." He explained and stood up

"Your leaving?" She asked

"Yeah."

"This is why I'm always alone I have children who ignore me" She said as she walked towards her room."

"Mom!" Ryan yelled back at her. He sighed defeated and walked back into his room only to hear his mom whining

"What do I do Lord my children ignore me and I'm sick..." Ryan rolled his eyes at his mother's antics. He sat down and picked up his guitar thinking of Lucy, the woman he met at the Store. And he began to sing about her.

**Back at the Montez Estate. Mr. Montez was on the phone talking to someone important because he was being very clear as to what he wanted. He was talking to a lawyer asking about his "situation". His wife soon came into the room so he quickly hung up and turned to talk to her.**

"Who were you talking too Honey?" Mrs. Montez asked

"No one" He told her. "I was asking to see if the grandchildren are here yet, you know I think it will be hard having them here."

"Don't complain you know you miss them."

"Well when they get here we need to set up some ground rules for them." He said "The first rule is that I'm still your main concern" He smiles as his kisses his wife of over 40 years

**Ryan made his way to the Bolton Estate to try and and figure out about a tax form he received in the mail about the Store and he realized that the boss lived here in this house. Lucy Bolton walked down the stairs as she heard Ryan Evans play on the piano expressing his feelings she cleared her throat to get his attention.**

"Oh hi" He said shocked "You live here."

"Yes I do" She said smiling back at him

"Then you must know the boss." Ryan took out the form. "He sent me this from right here so I gave it a check up and now I'm here to return it before he fires me you know."

"Oh I don't think he'll fire you." She said simply "Unless he saw you lying and giving free merchandise." Ryan looked at her suspiciously "I'm Lucy Bolton" She held out her hand "The new Boss of CD Express."

**What'd you guys think I thought it was really good I really got into it anyway I hope you like so plz review and by the way I hope you review if you review only 5 this time okay lol and ill get you the next chapter trust me this one is going to be even better than the next one eh so you'll look forward to it.**

**Plz Review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Oh hi" He said shocked "You live here."_

"_Yes I do" She said smiling back at him_

"_Then you must know the boss." Ryan took out the form. "He sent me this from right here so I gave it a check up and now I'm here to return it before he fires me you know."_

"_Oh I don't think he'll fire you." She said simply "Unless he saw you lying and giving free merchandise." Ryan looked at her suspiciously "I'm Lucy Bolton" She held out her hand "The new Boss of CD Express."_

**Chapter 2**

"Your the new boss?" Ryan questioned

"That's right and although I wont fire you I expect more responsibility on your part." She demanded "You can't just give out free stuff to anyone."

"Your right and I apologize."

"Although I did enjoy being given a gift... It's been a while since someone had given me something." She day dreamed "But you shouldn't do it again okay."

"Right" Ryan said distractingly

"And you can't just barge into a house either."

"Right sorry, it won't happen again." Right then Camille Bolton came waltzing down the stair yelling about something.

"Honey...come here I want you to meet some one." Lucy said to her daughter

"Hi, I'm Ryan." He said to her

"I'm Camille" She told him obviously checking him out

"Well I'll see you at work then." He said to Lucy

"Ryan wait." Camille ran after him "I'm just wondering I'm bored so could you recommend a specific location to... unwind." She whispered to him

"Well there's a bunch to do here as you'll find out soon enough." And he walked out the door.

**Chad was sitting down on his porch checking out his video camera when he noticed a limo approaching the Montez Manor and A girl walking out he couldn't really make her out because the Montez's were in the way. He walked into his house to see his father studying a medicine book.**

"What's going on dad." He kissed him on the head "Hey do you know who pulled up at the Montez Manor?"

"Probably their granddaughter." he answered as his son went to the ktchen

"Hey honey." Monique walked over and kissed her husband "My have you see Mrs Montez's granddaughter, she got big."

"Hey ma." Chad greeted his mom

"Hey Chad, by the way I told Mrs. Montez that you would take her granddaughter out to dinner today."

"Mom I'm going to a party tonight."

"Please son."

"Okay on one condition, you have to make me the handsomest boy in Albuquerque."

"Deal" His mother laughed. Chad walked in his room to find Ryan lying on his bed.

"Get this" Ryan spoke "I have to take out Mrs. Montez granddaughter out today."

"Take her to the party, then you can just get lost in the middle of it." Ryan sighed "Is she pretty?"

"You want to see a video of her when we were kids."

"You really need to live your life instead of video taping it."

"And you who are you taking" Chad bugged him

"The girl of my dreams" Ryan sighed

"The lady from the store?"

"Nah man that's the new boss."

"For realz" Chad said surprised

"Word" Ryan looked at him

**Sharpay was trying on new clothes at her house when her mother barged into her room drinking water and taking her pills**

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Sharpay said

"Your always leaving."

"Mom...."

"You guys live on the street." She said annoyed

"Well mom we can take a walk around the park."

"Can't you see I'm sick."

"Well th-."

"No one cares about me here." She said leaving the room

"Okay Mom, were not going anywhere." She smiled mischievously

**Meanwhile Ryan got a note for someone to meet him in an abandoned small house close to the park. When he got there he saw Kelsi waiting for him and they kissed passionately. **

"Why are you always hitting on other girls."

"What's it matter if your the one who means something."

"Why don't you want anyone to know about us."

"Because no one minds their own business anymore, starting with your mother."

"Hey be nice with her." She kisses him again

**Ryan was walking back home when he heard his mother arguing with his sister over something when he walked in he saw the entire wall of the house had been painted with a very decorative colored sun.**

"Sharpay what is wrong with you." Her mother screamed

"Mom this is for you."

"What's going on" Ryan walked in

"Look at what your sister did."

"I'm sure she has a good reason." Ryan defended

"This is for you mom." Sharpay spoke

"You keep saying that." Her mother cried

"So you can see the light." Sharpay looked at her mother's face.

"So you ruined my wall for that."

"Mom you need to get out of the house."

"No!, this is my home, I don't know what I've done to deserve this my kids hate me and they don't

look after me I'm always alone." She says dramatically

"Mom, were here for you." Ryan defended

"Were?" Her mother questioned "Your sister's useless." Sharpay's eyes glazed up

"Mom calm down." Ryan defended

"No I hate this life." Their mother runs away to her room.

"One day Ryan...I'm going to fly away from this place...somewhere far away." She hugged her brother.

**Jasmine on the other hand was busy fixing Taylor up for the party**

"Hold still girl I have to get this braid done."

"I told you, I like going the way I am."

"Baby, lets face it" Her sister turned Taylor around "Your a tomboy."

"So..."

"So....I'm trying to make you look nice" Just then Chad walked in

"Hello..." Chad yelled comicly

"Jasmine did you call a clown?" Taylor laughed along with her sister

"Very funny" Chad mimicked

"And why are you wearing a dress, that's for girls" Chad laughed himself

"Say that again" Taylor lunged herself at him but he ran away

"Taylor....." Her sister fretted "We weren't done yet." She seemed amused

**When Taylor and Chad got to the Pub the party was already in full bloom with tourists and locals mixing and dancing together there they spotted their other friends. Camille found Ryan and asked him to dance leaving Kelsi behind to look in disgust**

"Who does that hoe think she is." Kelsi fumed

"Calm down girl, that's the boss's daughter." Chad explained

"Talking of daughter's weren't you suppose to take a granddaughter out tonight." Taylor gave him a clue

"Crap!" Chad yelled becoming nervous he forgot

"Hey guys." Jason walked up to them drinking a beer

"Perfect, Jason there's this really hot girl and you have to accompany her tonight."

"really who is it?" Jason asked excited

"Uhhh well I don't know her name but you'll know her when you see her she's Mrs. Montez's granddaughter."

"Really"

"Yeah man she wants you too, think of it as a special duty on your part." Chad fooled him

J**ason left to drive to the Manor to pick her up. When he knocked on the door Mr. Montez opened it and gave him a good talking too about how things were going to g down with his granddaughter.**

"So 11 clock, I'm out the door...with a gun." He explained to Jason

"Absolutely sir, you can count on me."

"Where is she" Mrs. Montez thought to herself "Gabriela" She yelled

"I'm here grandma." She walked out and Jason's jaw fell through the floor.

**Back at the party everyone was having a good time dancing and fooling around when Troy was leaning against his car outside. His sister had already gone in but he didn't know if he wanted to attend as well so he stood out there drinking a beer. Until he saw Sharpay and he suddenly became intrigued.**

"This waitress owes me one" He thought to himself as he entered the Pub and spotted Sharpay dancing he sneaked up behind and the minute she turned around he pressed his body against hers and wouldn't let go. "I believe you owe me a new card." He winked at her

"I don't owe you anything." She tried to get out of his grip

"Sure you do a brand new credit card."

"Let go of me."

"I'm a good dancer." He teased her

"Let go!" She said firmly until she caught the attention of Ryan who walked up to them.

"Hey bro, She said let go" Troy didn't budge "Are you an idiot she said let go" And he pushed Troy away from his sister

"What's the big deal bro, we were just dancing" Troy said calmly

"Well why don't you dance with me" Ryan said edging him on to fight

"Hey, hey, hey," Johnny came out "We came here to party so come on lets praty."

"We don't want his guy here" Ryan said

"He's a client" Johnny defended

"Yeah but we organized this party and we don't want him here." Sharpay responded

"I'm sorry Bolton but you have to leave." Johnny said sadly

"Dang that sucks I was having such a great time" He says sarcastically and hands his beer to Johnny then makes his way to the door. When he leaves Jason comes running into everyone

"Oh Man, Oh Man!" He sighs

"Whats up with you." Chad asks

"That girl man." He says out of breath\

"What girl bro." Ryan asks him

"That one." Jason says pointing to a very attractive Hispanic girl wearing a low cut black dress catching the attention of all the guys.

"Who is she." Chad says his jaw dropping

"That's the girl you were suppose to pick up" Jason sighs dreamily

"What is that."Ryan asks breathless as well staring at Gabriella

"Incredible" Jason sighs she walks up to them

"Good evening I'm Gabriella" She puts her hand out

"Evening I'm Chad" He says in a charming, deep voice

"Pleased to meet you Chad, but you can call me Gabi too." She smiles making Taylor a little jealous the rest of the guys then walk up to her as well

"Hi, I'm Ryan" He shakes her hand then Kelsi comes up behind him and puts her hand on his shoulder which he shrugs off immediately "This is Taylor" He points her out "Kelsi" He takes her hand off him again "And this is my sister Sharpay" He hugs Sharpay as she shakes hands with Gabi

"And I'm Jason." Jason looks at her.

"Yeah, you uh drove me here." She laughs

"I did?" He looks around "That's right I did" He laughs nervously

"Would you like to dance or something?" Chad asks hopeful

"But you don't know how to dance." Taylor butts in upset

"Don't mind her" He blocks Taylor from Gabi's eyesight

"Sure I'd love too." She agrees and takes Chad's hand

"Look at this guy man." Ryan looks impressed "He's finally learning to me like me."

"No kidding bro, sexy man" Jason points out while looking at Gabi. Johnny sneaks up behind them as well

"Damn...what a woman" Johnny breathes out\

"Hey what about us" Sharpay pouts

"Uh sure" Johnny says distracted

"I've never seen Chad this happy" Says Sharpay

"This aint fair man I've brought her here and he gets to dance with her." jason pouts

"Then go get her" Taylor yells

"Take it easy he enjoying it." Ryan says

"When is this anorexic bimbo leaving." Kelsi says unhappy and Taylor agrees

**The party is over and the next day Chad is laying on his bed having a wonderful dream about Gabi in which she confesses her love for him and passionately kisses him but in all reality it is Taylor's dog that is kissing him and he hasn't noticed yet...until he wakes up...**

"Oh my gosh" He spots out and wipes his mouth "Jay! I'm going to report you for sexual abuse...bitch"

**He walks outside to find that Gabi is out there stretching and he runs inside to get his video camera as soon as she lifts up her shirt to reveal she is a bikini. Chad has trouble getting all his technology ready and in the meanwhile a couple of guys on a bike stop to see her and they crash into a nearby post. Her Grandmother comes out.**

"Gabi baby you know I'm not a strict person."

"Whats wrong now" She sighs "Can't I go outside in perfectly decent bikini and take tan."

"You could walk around the house like that I don't care, just that there are sexual perverts everywhere" She yells at the guys who crashed

"Sure grandma" She puts her shirt back on "Only for you granny." She laughs Chad finally comes out only to discover he is too late and cries to the sky..

**Back at the pub Sharpay is sitting at the table with Johnny countin the income they recived last night excited over the business they made.**

"2000, 3000, 4000, 5000" Sharpay finishes

"Wow" Johnny breathes out

"I know right, it's really good money."

"Yeah... for the first payment I owe to the bank." He sighs

"Whats wrong?" Sharpay asks

"We owe three"

"Well what else can we do."

"Talk to the bank I guess, and try to salvage this..."

"And?"

"And then we have to sell this place."

"What?" Sharpay and Jason scream

"Yeah whatever price they offer too."

"So last night was for nothing." Jason refuses to accept this.

"Yeah." Johnny sighs

"No way Johnny, you can't give up this easily." Sharpay argues

"We have too."

"No! we can fight for this we can do more things.." Sharpay tries to think

"Face it guys my Pub is finished." He stand up and yells to the world "Johnny's Pub is closed every one listening?"

"Johnny sit down and shut up" Jason and Sharpay both tell him

"It's over we don't exist anymore" He continues

"Don't worry he's kidding" Sharpay tries to tell the clients

"Yeah he's crazy this time of day" Jason tries to console the customers as well

**Ryan goes to Cd Express since it's time for his shift with Kelsi hot on his trail throwing cuss words and tears at him the entire way there.**

"How could you." Kelsi cries

"Do what?"

"Dance with that...that hoe."

"What?" He seems agitated

"The Boss's daughter."

"What about her" He says coy

"How could you dance with her."

"Kelz we don't have a binding contract okay?" He replies coldly

"Your right." She says simply

"Huh?" Ryan says confused

"We don't have anything." She cries leaning against the counter top. He walks up to her and grabs her hand.

"Look I'm sorry I danced with her."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You promise." She sniffles

"Yeah I do."

"Okay." She kisses him

"How about you wait for me at the abandoned house, like always and I'll meet you there."

"Yeah."

"Yeah so we can be alone again" He smiles and kisses her.

"Your sure." She says

"Absolutely" He kisses her right as Lucy walks in and he immediately pulls away and hugs Kelz from the side. "Morning Lucy this is my sister."

"Morning." Lucy says suspiciously

"Your sister?" Kelsi says out loud

"Of course little sister." Ryan kisses her on the forehead

"Your sister?" Kelsi questions again

"Of course." Ryan says nervously

"Yeah?" Kelsi adds before she kisses him passionately on the lips and wraps her hands around his neck so he can't get away while Lucy looks pissed at the sight before her.

"Bye brother." She smiles as she walks past Lucy

"She's really affectionate isn't she" Ryan jokes

"I'm going to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?" Ryan asks seriously

"I don't want to see any more of your **sisters** during work hours. Understood?" She asks him

"It's clear" He shakes his head

"Now I want to see the inventory." She walks toward the register

**Chad was walking down the street With Taylor when they stop at the local movie theatre which is owned by none other than Mr. Montez and they are looking at the poster of a new movie that will be premiered soon.**

"What movie do you think it is?" Taylor asks

"No clue?" Chad says back to her "Hopefully a good one though." then the man finishes putting up the poster "Oh nice when this movie first came out my parents wouldn't let me go to the city and watch it."

"Really?"

"Yeah they said it was to strong for me." He turns to Taylor "You know what how bout we buy the tickets."

"Yeah?" Taylor asks

"Yeah." Chad confirms

"Then let me tell Sharpay and Ryan to come with us."

"Sounds good." Chad smiles

"Kay' I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long." Chad yells at her. Just then Mr. Montez walks out hugging a giggling Gabriella at his side

"Gabi returned very happy last night from the party." Mr Montez tells Chad

"Actually I wanted to invite to watch a movie with me tonight." She asks him but he just looks at her in shock "But if you don't want to.." She trails off

"No!, I do I want to trust me" He wakes up form his daze to answer her and smiles

"Your sure?" She asks

"Definitely" He sighs "I'll swing by and pick you up."

"I know when this old fool isn't wanted." Mr. Montez kisses his granddaughter and walks down the street.

**Back at the Pub Johnny went to see if he could find way to save the place while Jason walked in feeling tired after running a couple of miles in the morning to find Sharpay and Kelsi talking.**

"I can't believe he's really selling this place." Kelsi said

"I know this is like our second home." Sharpay added

"Hey I'm here can I get a glass of water please...free." Jason smiles at them

"This is why were closing...because of people like you." Sharpay scowls him

"What do you mean?"

"You don't even have enough for a glass of water."

"Hey I'm saving up for a new Bike."

"What new Bike? You cant spend a couple of bucks on water." Just then Kelsi arrives and hands him the water. As they sat down and talked Troy waltzed in

"Beer" He commanded as he sat down. Kelsi walked up to him

"Hey."

"Not you...her" He points at Sharpay and Kelsi scowls at him and whispers something to Sharpay causing her to walk over to his table

"Well we have a special today...with poison." Sh tells him

"Funny...but just a beer."

"With poison?" She adds

"Well your on fire today, but just a beer."

"With poison." She writes down and walks away

"And fast okay any slower and you'll fall asleep." She turns back around to face him

"With poison." She whispered

"With poison" He mimics her He looks beside him to see Jason practicing with a couple of tourists a little arm wrestling tournament. "Why don't you give me a shot" He says to Jason

"O yeah, I guess I can give up my time for you."

"But this won't be free." Troy adds

"I don't have any money." Jason adds "Hey Kelz give me 20 bucks from the register."

"20 Bucks" Troy laughs "I'll give you my Ferrari." He puts the keys on the table "It's over there behind the waitresses and everyone looks back

"What a beauty." Jason says Sharpay grabs all the money from the register and walks towards the table

"What are you doing?" Kelsi screams

"What do you mean you don't have any money." Sharpay tells Jason and puts the 5,000 dollars on the table.

"Sharpay you can't do this." Kelsi says to her friend

"This is what we need to save this place." She says firmly "So how about it you win you get this, you lose we get the car." She says to Troy.

"This isn't even enough for a change of wheels, but I accept." He stand up "With a little condition, if I win I not only get the cash, but a kiss from you." He looks into Sharpay brown's eyes

"Deal" Jason says and pounds the table excited about this. They both interlock their hands and are about to begin

"Ok Ready" Sharpay looks at them "One, Two, Three." She says and they both seem to struggle with Kelsi and Sharpay trying to encourage Jason who seems to have the upper hand until...SMACK!...Troy's completely smashed his hand 180 degrees on the table leaving Jason shocked. As Troy stood up to take the cash Sharpay jumped on the table blocking his hands.

"Pardon me." He says to her and she moves reluctantly. Troy looks at Sharpay then makes a frown looking behind her in the distance curious Sharpay turns around but with her back turned to him Troy takes this opportunity to get closer to her. When she turns back to him he takes the opportunity and kisses her on the lips a small peck that sent sparks flying through both of their bodies...


	3. Chapter Three

"_This is what we need to save this place." She says firmly "So how about it you win you get this, you lose we get the car." She says to Troy._

"_This isn't even enough for a change of wheels, but I accept." He stand up "With a little condition, if I win I not only get the cash, but a kiss from you." He looks into Sharpay brown's eyes_

"_Deal" Jason says and pounds the table excited about this. They both interlock their hands and are about to begin_

"_Ok Ready" Sharpay looks at them "One, Two, Three." She says and they both seem to struggle with Kelsi and Sharpay trying to encourage Jason who seems to have the upper hand until...SMACK!...Troy's completely smashed his hand 180 degrees on the table leaving Jason shocked. As Troy stood up to take the cash Sharpay jumped on the table blocking his hands._

"_Pardon me." He says to her and she moves reluctantly. Troy looks at Sharpay then makes a frown looking behind her in the distance curious Sharpay turns around but with her back turned to him Troy takes this opportunity to get closer to her. When she turns back to him he takes the opportunity and kisses her on the lips a small peck that sent sparks flying through both of their bodies..._

**Chapter 3**

"Well heres your tip." He sticks the bills in between her breasts "And whenever you want me to take you for a ride or anything just tell me and I'll take you." He smiles and leaves leaving them all in awe

"Crap." Jason breathes out

"Oh my gosh the money." Kelsi whines

"I'm dead, I"m dead." Sharpay was freaking out "I'm going to burn in hell." Just then Johnny walked in

"Hey guys what's going on."

"Uh Nothing." Jason walked away "Got to get back to work ya know."

"Hey Sharpay..." Johnny asked "Where the money?" He asked checking the register

"Uh Jason took it to his....Uncle whose a banker to uh... see whats we can do....now." She said nervously

"Your right" He exclaimed wiping his forehead "With that's going on I forgot about that."

"Yeah." She laughed scared

"Well tell me how that goes aight?" He asked while walking away.

"That's why I'm here." She says to herself thinking of something to do.

**Ryan and Chad were taking care of their shifts back at the Cd Express listening to music and talking to customers when Lucy walked in upset.**

"Who put the music on?" She asked

"That would be me." Ryan spoke up

"Why?"

"It helps calm the atmosphere you know." Ryan explained

"And it sells music." Chad added

"Turn it off." Lucy said firmly

"Sure." Ryan reached over to turn off the music

"It doesn't matter if you think it sells discs or not it's wasting money..." Lucy looked at both of them "Don't do it again." and she strode off

"What's up with her?" Chad asked

"I don't know...." Ryan looked after her.

"She's carzy bro leave her like that." Chad scoffed

"Yeah she's crazy..." Ryan looked at Chad. "Crazy about me." He smirked

"Enough man... She's way older than you." Chad tried to reason with him

"Its a sign bro." Ryan explained

"What sign? Where?"

"She's crazy about me?"

"How?" Chad asked annoyed

"Think about it."

"I'm listening." Chad stated

"She wouldn't let Camille go out with me."

"And?" Chad kept going

"That means she wants me for herself." Ryan day dreamed

"Your and idiot." Chad looked at him

"No you'd have to be an idiot not to notice." He defended and packed up his things

"Where are you going?" Chad asked his best friend

"For now...I'm going to meet Kelsi." He walked out

"Everyone wants to be like Ryan." Teased Chad.

**Meanwhile at the abandoned house a suspicious looking man was walking around holding some papers in his hand looking at the house in a strange manor. Kelsi and Ryan did not seem to notice him as they made out on the living room floor.**

"Can I help you guys." The man spoke scaring Ryan and Kelsi.

"What are you doing man." Ryan yelled

"Ryan.." Kelsi stood up scared

"Trying to get off or something." Ryan said"

"Actually I'm the new owner."

"What?" Kelsi spoke

"So please leave."

"No."

"Your trespassing now leave." He spoke clearly

"I've lived here since I was little and no one has ever lived here." He pushed the man. And the man pushed him back as they were about to fight.

"Ryan." Kelsi screamed "Lets go."

"No."

"Listen to you girlfriend." He pointed at Ryan "Before you get in trouble."

"Ryan come on."

"Kelsi let go."

"It doesn't matter lets just leave."

"We'll finish this later." Ryan yelled at the man

"Whenever you want." The man said simply. He reached in his bag and pulled out his gun clicking the safety back on.

**Meanwhile close to the center of town Sharpay had been waiting for Troy all day and when he finally got into his truck she jumped in the passenger seat.**

"What are you doing?" Troy asked her

"I got bored." She smiled seductively

"Really?"

"Yeah." She leaned into him tracing his chest "And I was hoping you could give me a ride..." She got face to face with him. "Then I was hoping I could give you one." She whispered practically on his lips.

"Tight." Troy put his aviators on and drove.

**Meanwhile at the Cd Express**

"So who was that prick man." Chad asked Ryan

"I don't know, I've never seen him before."

"Huh so he's new."

"Either way, when I walked away I saw the sold sign."

"Word?"

"Yeah." Ryan sighed

"You know what I think." Chad told him

"What?"

"I think your mad they took your make out spot." Chad teased and Ryan hit him

"Although that it true, something about that guy just didn't clock with me you know."

"I get you." Chad agreed

**Troy and Sharpay had been driving around for almost an hour before Troy stoped at a top light and looked over at her.**

"So..." He droned on

"So...?" She asked

"Where to now?" He asked

"I was hoping we could talk." She smiled at him

"Here?" He asked

"Of course."

"It smells like fish." He laughed

"Well.... if you go straight then left...and a couple more turns there." she laughed

"That way?" He pointed

"Yeah. Why?"

"There's nothing that way."

"Trust me on this." She looked at him

"What are you looking for Sharpay?" He questioned

"Nothing."

"Really?" He inquired

"I'm hoping we can be....friends" She looked at him sincerely.

"Okay." He seemed convinced and drove towards the direction she wanted him to. When they got there she led him to the roof of a nearby building so they could overlook the city and close night sky.

"Isn't it amazing." Sharpay breathed out

"It is" Troy said looking at her body.

"When your up here and your watching the night sky...it feels like a thousand spirits surround you."

"Hmmm" Troy said distractedly

"It feels like a dream when your up here." She sighed

"Yup real pretty, but....I didn't come up here to see the night sky." He got close behind her.

"Yeah me either." She turned around to find he was very close to her.

"Good." He stepped even closer. But she side stepped away from him

"Look I'll propose something to you."

"I'm listening"

"I'll work for you...night and day...it doesn't matter for how long....if you just give me back the money you won."

"I don't need someone to work for me..that's why I have a maid." He traced her jaw line "But I do need something, If your good company tonight...I'll give you your money back." He tried to kiss her neck but she moved away.

"Stop..enough." She walked away.

"Look if you came up here you were looking for something." He said annoyed

"Yeah..i want back the money you won."

"Are you crazy...but I still like you I was getting tired of all these tourists anyway...i wanted something form around here." He grabbed her face but she again moved "I'm tired of this game." Sharpay looked at his car with a mischievous smile

"Okay." She let him get close to her "Wait for me here...and I'm going to go rent a room..Deal?" She told him

"Deal." He said nervously

"Good then."

"So are you going to leave the door open for me or what?" He asked twirling her hair around

"I'm going to put on something more...sexy then I'll find someone to come get you."

"Deal." He agreed and she blew him a kiss as she walked away. Troy stood dumbfounded checking to see if he had any condoms and he found out that he didn't have his car keys

"Hey player." Sharpay yelled at him from the street "Thanks for the keys." She said waving them around

"Wait" Troy yelled at her. "Sharpay stop." But she had already jumped in the car and started it. Troy jumped on the hood of the car right before she got away. She sped down the street until she carshed into a nearby haystack. The glove comparment opened up to reveal the $5,000

"You okay Playmaker?" She said to Troy who was still on the hood of the car in a daze

"Yeah, why do you care." He said dizzy

"Cause I got the cash." And she took off running

"Sharpay." Troy limped after her. "Stop It's mine."

"Okay lets go" Sharpay told the taxi driver that conveniently was right there...

"Sharpay wait!" Troy yelled as the taxi left

"Thanks baby." She blew him a kiss "You've made my day." Troy just smiled after she had left

"What a woman." He smirked as he limped towards his car.

**Sharpay got back to the Pub with a smile on her face only to discover that everything was packed and Johnny sat drinking a beer staring at the papers in front of him.**

"Whats going on." Sharpay asked

"It's over...this place I mean."

"No I got the cash right here."

"What cash Sharpay that's not even enough to pay the debts much less keep this place running."

"It can't" She replied teary eyed

"Why do you care so much" He asked her

"Because I love this place."

"You can work somewhere else." He stood up "Go on fine another job."

"It wouldn't be the same." Sharpay wiped her eyes. "It wouldn't be the same."

"And what would be the difference" Johnny yelled with tears in his eyes too. "What. Would. Be. The. Difference." He replied firmly

"This is my second home" she whispered.

"What?" Johnny asked

"Here I'm Sharpay." She replied "The cute little waitress" She smiled

"Sharp-" But she cut him off

"Here people know me, they know I'm the short tempered waitress..who pisses the boss off....who does whatever she wants.

"Sharpay..."

"Haven't you noticed it yet" Sharpay asked tears flowing down her face "Here...i exist....Here I'm a somebody" She finished "When I arrive to work everyday.....I stop feeling sad." She ran off with tears down her cheeks

"Sharpay!" Johnny ran after her but she was to fast. "Sharpay!" He wiped the tears from his own eyes

**Sharpay had run deep into the town not knowing where she was going but she just needed to get away she needed to release all this anger and depressin she felt. Unfortunately she didn't see where she was going and she tripped on a curb seriously bending her ankle. So she keneled in the middle of the street crying. When suddenly the strange new owner of the abandoned house was walking by....**

"You alright." The man asked

"I twisted my ankle" Sharpay answered not looking up. He walked up to her and offered his hand to her.

"Come on easy does it." He soothed

"Thanks" She said looking at his face

"Can you walk." He asked her again

"Yeah" She tried to but fell "No" She cried

"I'll take you to my house, I can patch you up there."

"Okay." Sharpay usually wasn't so trusting but she felt somewhat safe from this guy

"What's you name." He asked her

"Sharpay."

"Sharpay?" He seemed surprised

"I know it's....unique." She answered for him

"I was going to say pretty." She smiled

**When they got to his house he made her sit down and he got cream and told her to put it on the got a bandage and wrapped up her ankle in it.**

"There we go that should do it."

"Thanks again." She said politely

"Don't mention it." he sat down "So what were you doing wandering at this late at night."

"Why not...I'm not scared of the dark" She replied "Plus this place is pretty quiet so I'll be alright."

"No, everyplace is calm until something happens..." He stood back up "I don't think you should so trusting of other people. He took a step back "What if I was some degenerate low life, that wanted to harm you in way,shape, or form?" He asked her but she kept staring down. "Answer me" He comanded

"Well I'm fine aren't I, Thanks for warning me." She made her towards the door but she bumped into the night stand revealing personal items which she went to go pick up

"It's fine leave those." He yelled suddenly "It's fine just go" He commanded almost as if he was afraid she would see something

"Okay, Okay, I'm going, I'm leaving" Sharpay backed away spooked and ran the rest of the way home. Leaving him to pick up the items that fell on the floor.

**The next morning Sharpay and Taylor both snuck up to the house and hid behind to Tree to see the man wake up and walk down the street with a bag on his shoulder. Both were wondering what he was up to until Gabi appeared behind them.**

"What are we doing?" She whispered and Sharpay and Taylor jumped

"We're not doing anything." Taylor said defensively

"Okay, okay I'm sorry...I'm just wondering if you girls wanted to tan with me."

"Haven't you heard that tanning burns brain cells and that leaves you stupid." Taylor said mad and stormed off

"Well nice to see you again." Sharpay said to her as she ran after Taylor.

**Taylor reached her house only to discover her sister on the phone with the father of the baby.**

"Yeah we're just waiting for you to get here." She answered

"Yes the ultrasound will be soon."

"Of course."

"Well I was thinking about taking Taylor so I don't have to go alone."

"Yeah, and that way she could meet her niece or nephew too."

"I would love to go with you though."

"What do you why?" She said sadly

"Come on support me" She pouted

"Well I don't know I just though maybe you cared"

"Okay thank you."

"Kay' Bye" As soon as she finished Taylor jumped out

"Why were you spying on me" Jasmine said angrily

"I wasn't spying on you." Taylor said acting dumb

"Then why were you listening to my conversation."

"Don't get angry at me, instead why don't we to the ultrasound before it's to late kay?" Taylor asked hopeful

"Um this time baby, He's going to accompany me to the ultrasound."

"What a nice guy, HIM." Taylor said scornful "Well it's getting late so maybe you and HIM should get going." She stormed off

"Taylor" Jasmine yelled after her. "Taylor come back here."

**At the CD Express Ryan and Chad had just started their shift When Chad turned the music up really loud.**

"Don't do that man. Lucy will get mad." He turned it off and took out the money to count it."

"She's got you whipped eh?" Chad laughed While Troy came in

"Boys this is a music store turn up the volume." He turned it up all the way

"What do you" Ryan asked

"Just came for this" Troy grabbed all the cash and calmly walked out the door.

"What the hell." Ryan was shocked "He just robbed us." He ran after Troy but Chad stopped him

"What if he has a gun." Ryan got loose and ran out the door. He found Troy walking calmly down the street until Ryan came from behind and tackled him to the ground with the both of them wrestling on the ground. More people started to gather around them watching the fight.

"Ryan" Kelsi screamed and ran towards them

"Let go of him moron." Sharpay yelled at Troy

"Ryan just let him." Taylor yelled

"Ryan lets go." Sharpay yelled at him

"Chad." Taylor yelled at Chad to stop the fight. By now both were standing up and Ryan punched Troy in the stomach then Troy decked him in the jaw. Ryan tried to take a swing but Troy caught in and sent another one his way. They were both exchanging the same amount of blows to each other when Chad grabbed Troy from behind but put his foot out to stop Ryan as well. Troy got lose and pushed Ryan ,along with himself, into the lake. They were both fighting in the water until the strange man who was on a small motor boat at the time saw them and rushed over to pull them both to safety. Troy looked at Sharpay and she locked eyes with him a small amount of concern was shown in her eyes but Troy ignored it an walked towards his house.

**Troy walked towards his house and shut the door with a big bang. To find his family complaining about martial problems again.**

"Troy" His father rushed towards him "What the hell happened."

"This dumbass town" He replied letting his father check his injuries

"Who did this" Camille asked

"Your new boyfriend." Troy looked spitefully in her direction

"Ryan?" She asked

"Why" Lucy Bolton asked concerned

"Cause this town is frikin primitive that's why." He said pissed off

"Forget it we're going to the police" Jack Bolton

"Calm down." Lucy exclaimed

"Calm down?" He asked "Look at your son's face, and you want me to calm down."

"And from the look on his fists the scuffle wasn't one sided." His mother smirked victoriously

"It doesn't matter. Those boys deserve to be locked up."

"You know what it doesn't even matter." Troy said walking to his room "But tell your boyfriend if I see him again I'll break his face."

"And who is this new boyfriend" Jack Bolton turned to his daughter.

"He's this really sweet guy dad." Camille told her father

"Oh please, he's not even her boyfriend." Lucy looked at her daughter "Honey he invited you to one dance, and he didn't even do it directly"

"That doesn't even sound like a secret admirer." Jack scoffed causing Camille to run out the door. "Was it something I said?"

**At the Cd express the gang was trying to clean up Ryan's face which looked almost identical to Troy's and everyone was arguing what had exactly happened**

"Everyone just needs to calm down and relax" Chad said

"All I want to know is who the prick is." Ryan exclaimed angry

"That prick..." Lucy Bolton walked in "Is my son."

"Oh" Chad said

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Ryan alone for a minute."

**So what do you guys think good???? If you guys don't review I don't know if any1 likes it or not I don't care if you say hi I just need to know there are people actually reading this story anyway thanks for the reviews I have gotten 10 more and you'll get the next chapter so I hope you like this story I wanted to do something completely different so...**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Everyone just needs to calm down and relax" Chad said_

_"All I want to know is who the prick is." Ryan exclaimed angry_

_"That prick..." Lucy Bolton walked in "Is my son."_

_"Oh" Chad said_

_"Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Ryan alone for a minute."_

Chapter 4

**At the CD Express the gang is standing outside while Lucy is giving Ryan what appears to be a good talking too.**

"I hope they don't fire him" Sharpay whined while sticking her face in the window

"Oh no if they fire Ryan…. I'll quit" Chad retorted

"Quiet down guys, I bet you she's just scowling at him" Kelsi defended

"I can't see anything" Jason added

"No kidding these windows are unbelievably filthy." Taylor said

"What are you talking about, I cleaned these windows myself." Chad fought back

"Well no one asked you anything" Taylor answered back, still upset over his obvious obsession with Gabriella

"Guys shut up and let me hear." Sharpay pleaded

**Inside the CD Express**

"There are many things that just plain tick me off about how you run the store." Lucy Bolton scowled at Ryan

"Ma'am…. It's alright I'll explain everything, I'm fired after all." Ryan sighed

"No, not all." Lucy retorted

"No?" Ryan asked dumbfounded "Why not?"

"In fact your being promoted. I'm going to raise your salary and you will be in charge of running my shop. I'll come by from time to time to check on how things are coming along, but you will be in complete control for the rest of the time." Lucy answered

"Wow"

"The fault was my son's, and I'm sorry for that." Lucy kept going "You acted bravely for the little money that was in the register and for that I thank you." Lucy extended her hand for Ryan to shake it which he accepted shocked. "However, I do want you to fix this place up a little make it more consumer effective. Deal?"

"Absolutely whatever you say and thank you." Ryan said while giving a thumbs up to his friends at the window.

**As Lucy was walking out of the store Chad clumsily made his way up to her and opened his mouth as if to say something but she cut him off.**

"It's okay you can go in now, in fact I think Ryan wants to tell you something." Lucy said while trying to get past him.

"Miss Bolton" Chad started getting nervous "Um if Ryan was…or if Ryan is….If you fired Ryan I'd like to take this time to give my two weeks' notice." Chad finally got out but Ryan stepped out just as he finished.

"Chad shut up and get up here." Ryan rolled his eyes

"It's alright man I got your back." Chad smiled dumbly

"Chad shut the hell up and get back to work, your still on shift, come on." Ryan grabbed Chad by his arm and dragged him inside while Lucy simply laughed at their antics and walked off.

**Meanwhile back at the Bolton residence Troy is laying down on sofa holding a bag of ice over his eye while Jack Bolton sits next to him.**

"You see dad this place is primitive, why are we even here." Troy whined

"Oh please Troy as if you were such a gentleman yourself, besides its about time someone put you in your place." Camille smirked defending Ryan

"I don't remember asking you a damn thing, maybe you should just shut up." Troy fought back

"Alright, alright lets calm down now." Jack tried to reason with his children

"Okay Jack why are you still here." Lucy said while walking in

"Well I'm sorry but this is also the house of MY children, and I'm not going to walk out leaving my son looking like this." Jack said

"Jack can you please come with me to the study..now." Lucy looked at her husband seriously

"Fine" Jack scoffed

"Well what are you looking at." Troy rudely asked his sister

"I was just trying to help." Camille defended

"Guys!" Jacked reasoned while walking towards the study.

"You know your adopted right" Troy joked

**Back at the CD Express Ryan and Chad are working**

"This lady gets weirder and weirder by the minute" Chad sighed

"You know what it is…. She's crazy for me that's what it is." Ryan smiled

"uh huh" Chad scoffed

"I'm serious man, she won't tell me directly but she's giving me signals…I can feel it." Ryan day dreamed

"Cool story bro, but I have to go tell your sister that you're not fired, she was freaking out and everything." Chad was about to walk out when Ryan stopped him.

"Whoa there buddy, your still on shift you can't just leave and come back whenever you want." Ryan looked at him serious.

"If you insist, but let me get my chips man I'm starving" Chad said as he reached behind the counter to get his chips "You want some" Chad asked with his mouth full

"No bro I don't want any chips" Ryan rolled his eyes. "And I'd like to remind you that no food is permitted inside the store."

"What's going on with you" Chad questioned

"Nothing, it's in the rule book man and I'm just being what I am… a manager and as a manager I have to make sure all the employees are following the rules." Ryan held up the rule book

"Cool so I'll just go outside and eat them." Chad smirked

"Hey you can't just do what you want okay I'm manager and what I say goes." Ryan held his ground

"Tell you what man." Chad grabbed Ryan shoulder "Since you like being manager so much, I'll let you be manager…. by yourself." Chad smiled as he walked out of the store.

"Chad… Chad!" Ryan yelled as Chad walked out "You can't keep doing this, I'm your boss now."

"Shut you're a-" Chad was cut off as the door swung closed.

**Chad did more than go eat the chips outside he went to Taylor's house to figure out why she was so mad that he went to go see movies with Gabriella instead of her even when Taylor knows that he is crushing on Gabriella. As he made his way in there he sees Taylor cleaning around the house and trying to get her dog away from her**

"Harmony please, I'm trying to clean here." Taylor whines

Chad whistles to harmony so she comes to him instead of bothering Taylor. "Come here girl" he hold the bag up of his chips. "You want one girl, here you go." He throws one to the floor.

"Great poison my dog why don't you." Taylor mumbles.

"What was that?" Chad questions, but Taylor is still ignoring him

"Harmony what do you do when your friend is pissed at you." The dog just stares at him…. "You know one of your doggy friends?" Still staring… "I mean what do you say?" Harmony barks at him "Good plan" he gets close to Taylor's ear and barks which causes her to scream

"You want to know a little secret" Taylor get close to Chad's ear now. "DOGS DON'T TALK!" she yells right up to his ear and smiles as he grabs his head in pain.

**Back at the Bolton residence Troy and Camille are sitting in the living room hearing the shoudting match that is going on in the study between their father and mother. Camille eye's are glistening ready to release tears, while Troy is trying to keep his bad boy persona up and remain rough but inside he is hurting too.**

"I wonder when they will start killing each other." Troy said as he offers Camille the bag of ice. "Here take it to them they might need it in a bit."

"I can't stand to hear them fight all the time." Camille is threatening to let tears fall

"I told you that's why the best thing that can happen is for them to divorce as soon as possible." Troy scoffed

"Are you crazy, how can you say something like that? Are they that selfish that they can't think about what that could do to us?" Camille looks at the ceiling

"I bet you my dad is already having an affair." Troy said coldly

"Shut up! You're such an idiot, they still love each other." Camille tried to convince herself

**Just as she said that Jack Bolton and Lucy Bolton walk into the living room with bad news written over their faces**

"Guys I got something to tell you." Jack sighed

"Let me guess we're going to church to celebrate this joyous occasion in which our whole family is reunited." Troy said sarcastically

"No" Jack said ignoring his sarcasm. "I've rented a house for us in Santa Fe."

"You've already mentioned this, but were still here so when are we leaving." Camille whined

"I don't know…" Jack sighed "Your mother is the one who refuses to leave this place."

"Mom?" Troy questions her

"Of course" Camille added rolling her eyes at her mother."

**After trying to talk to Taylor, Chad is walking around town with his video camera wasting time, until he sees Gabriella ,wearing a very VERY poor excuse for a bikini and borderline nudity, and he stress at her practically drooling until a bike carrier runs into him causing the carrier to fall off his bike and cause a scene which catches her attention.**

"Chad?" Gabi questions

"Oh hey Gabi." Chad said nervously as he makes his way towards her.

"Whats up" she asks

"Um I guess the sky" He tries to come off as smooth and fails…. miserably "So uh why are you tanning?"

"To get tan?" She laughs at him "Hey since you're here you mind putting some lotion on my back please." She turns around and throws him the bottle.

"Uh…" Chad practically melts and he barely catches the bottle "Sure."

"Just right here" She points to her lower and upper back.

"A lot or how much?" Chad questions nervously. After he barely gets started Jason appears out of nowhere

"Chad!"

"Oh hey Jason" Chad is startled

"Hey" Gabi looks up at Jason.

"Hey Gabi" Jason goes up to hug her

"Whoof" she pushes him away "You stink"

"I just got done running" He smirks "So uh what's going on here?"

"Just a little massage" Gabi smiles and turns back to lie face down

"Massage?" Jason jumped "Need any help"

"No I got his" Chad stood in his way

"Just continue Chad" Gabi whined as Chad smiled at Jason

**At the CD Express Ryan is trying to make everything as official as possible including kicking one of his friends out for smoking, and a in love couple getting steamy in the listening boothe, he even tries to lit some scented candles which backfire since he combined about 6 of them and they're canceling each other out. Kelsi walks in coughing and almost gagging as she makes her way to the counter.**

"What died in here?" she questioned

"I put in some candles" Ryan said distracted

"You're not supposed to light all of them" Kelsi rolls her eyes

"Its smells good though doesn't it?" Ryan asks

"Your boss asked you to do all this?"

"Well no but I wanted to give her a surprise?" Ryan answeres back

"How bout we go somewhere else?" Kelsi walks behind the counter and kisses Ryan's cheek. "I'll let you do whatever you want?" she smiles

"Honestly I can't I have to be here when Lucy gets back."

"Lucy?" Kelsi turns him around so he's facing her "Since when do you call her Lucy?"

"That's her name?" Ryan replies agitated "Or what am I suppose to call her? Lucille? Monica? Yolanda?

"How about boss? Or ma'am?" Kelsi spits out. Just then Jason walks in with a box of flowers.

"Here we go" Ryan breathes out

"Whoo, believe it or not plants actually do weigh a lot" Jason replies as he sets them down on the counter and starts pulling out flowers and vases

"Hey these vases belong to Johnny" Kelsi grabbed them

"Not anymore, haven't you heard he's going out of business" Ryan answered nonchalantly

"And what do you want them for?" Kelsi questions

"That's my business so don't worry about it" Ryan says seriously and Kelsi scoffs at him.

**Chad, Sharpay, and Taylor are hanging out at Chad's house watching movies while Chad is on his laptop editing his film from earlier when Sharpay pulls Taylor aside to the kitchen.**

"So what's up with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Taylor tries to play it off

"You know what I mean you guys are usually chatterboxes now you won't even look at each other." Sharpay looks concerned

"He's just being dumb." Taylor scoffs

"Why?" Sharpay inquires "Because he's spending time with Gabriella?"

"Yes" just then Taylor catches her mistake

"You know you don't have to be so cruel to him… he's just a guy" Sharpay smiles

"Yeah… I know"

"You also should know that you also have a right."

"A right?" Taylor asks

"A right to fight for him." Sharpay smiles as she walks off leaving them alone in the house.

"Sharpay said she had some stuff to do." Taylor says walking back into his room where Chad relocated too when they were in the kitchen.

"Oh that's cool if you want to leave it alright." Chad says sadly

"Harmony said that the friend that is pissed off will eventually come to his/her senses." Taylor explains catching Chad's attention "No matter how stupid the friend is" Taylor smiles referring to herself

"You're the best Taylor" Chad says as he jumps out of his seat and hugs her

"So what are you doing?" Taylor inquires

"Editing some footage Gabi gave to me" Chad answers

"Do you have some stuff when she was fat, had 4 eyes, and wore braces?" Kelsi joked

"Actually I do" Chad smiles

**While Sharpay is walking back to her shift at Johnny's bar Jason comes running towards her.**

"Sharpay quick!" Jason yells while panting heavy

"What's wrong" She asks concerned

"It's Johnny's come see what they're doing?" Jason grabs her hand and pulls her along.

**A handful of guys were completely destroying Johnny's ready to tear down the walls and destroy the foundation. Sharpay and Jason basically trashed all their stuff by hyphening gas from their bull dozers and "replacing" various tools.**

**Back at the Bolton residence…**

"So why am I the one that's has to do this?" Troy asked

"Because you're the favorite around here." Camille answered back

"Yeah well I pissed her off enough after what happened at the store." Troy fought back

"Well she's still ticked off I lied to her yesterday so I can't do it!" Camille got in his face.

"It doesn't matter who says what she's still going to get pissed off" Troy took a step back

"Yeah but you're her baby boy so you tell her." Camille scoffed

"Are you still in pain baby?" Lucy Bolton asked as she stepped into the living room

"Yeah a bit" Troy said rubbing his eye

"I'm sorry… well I'm off to the post office I have to turn these papers in" Lucy sighed as she walked towards the door. While Camille looked at her brother with piercing eyes

"Hey mom?" Troy asked shyly

"Yeah" she answered back

"Camille wants to tell you something." Troy pointed at his sister.

"Uhhh" Camille stared at her brother pissed off "I love your shirt mom" She looked at the ground while she said it.

"So…" Lucy Bolton closed the door and looked at her children "For you to compliment me, it must mean something is really wrong?"

"We came to a decision? Troy butted in

"We would prefer…. to go with dad to Santa Fe." Camille finished for him

"But don't get angry mom." Troy added

"Its fine" Lucy smiled but obviously hurt "If that's what you really want." She added as she walked out the door.

**Back At the bar Sharpay positioned herself on top of the roof so the workers had to get her off but couldn't since she was stubborn… and was throwing large plastic containers filled with….. yeah. **

"What do you mean you couldn't get her down?" The boss screamed as he was walking towards the pub "Girl you've had your fun please come down."

"No" Sharpay replied irritated

"Listen you (Female dog) come down right now!"

"Not until you promise to leave this place alone!"

"Get her down." The boss yelled at the workers again Sharpay picked up the containers and threw them at each and every one of the workers and knocked them off the ladders.

"I want to talk to the new owner!" She demanded

**After several hours the town had heard the news of Sharpay antics and now there were a mob of supporters defending the establishment with Sharpay poised on top of the bar with a speakerphone**

"Save the pub, Save the pub!" Sharpay yelled through the speakerphone with the crowd echoing her

"Sharpay just get down" Kelsi yelled back at her.

"Sharpay don't make me get the police" Kelsi's mom signaled to the teen

"Sharpay I'm going to get Ryan" Kelsi whined

"What the hell is going on?" Troy asked a guy there after he just pulled in with his truck to discover the road blocked with a huge mob

"Some crazy chick is about to kill herself." The guy answered completely empty on what was really happening

"Hey!" Troy walked to the front of the mob "Get down I need to pass."

"There are other roads!" Sharpay yelled back

"Shut up and get down I have to go to the Town House." Troy exclaimed

"There are other roads you jerk!"

"You're making a fool of yourself!" Troy bargained "Just get down"

"Go another route, or move me…. If you think you can." Sharpay smirked

"Understood" Troy shook his head and got in his truck. He started honking at all the people so they would move out of the way as he revved up his truck and went in reverse about 100 feet just enough distance to get some nice speed to hit the bar with full force. When he reached his desired distance he revved the engine once more before hitting the acceleration and driving full speed at the bar. Everyone looked one with curious and frightened eyes as the car got closer and closer. Slowly Sharpay started to get scared and stood up looking from side to side debating whether she should jump or not but she was paralyzed with fear. Just as the truck was about to hit the bar Troy pressed on the brake inches away from hitting the wall. Sharpay let out a sigh of relief and so did all the others.

"Shit!" Troy exclaimed after he dashed out of his car still reeling from the shock as well "This is all your fault you know what I'm going to get you down."

"Chill man" Chad tried to console him but Troy just pushed him

"Get out of my face you are starting to piss me off" Chad pushed him back

"What is your deal!" Chad got in his face

"Why are you being such a jerk" Taylor defended Chad

"Okay what is going on here" The strange man reappeared again, the same man who said the abandoned house belonged to him and kicked out Ryan and Kelsi

"Butt out this isn't your business." Troy scoffed

"This is the second time you get on my nerves." The man said referring to when he stopped Ryan and Troy from fighting "The third one you will regret."

"Alright" Troy replied obviously intimated by the man's stature and walked off

"Fun's over Sharpay just get down!" Chad sighed

"Come on Sharpay this isn't funny anymore." Taylor agreed

"This was never funny." Sharpay exclaimed "Is this what you want for this town to be filled with jerks like him who drive fancy cars and have no respect for little towns?"

"You know you shouldn't be quick to judge him… you guys aren't so different." The strange man reasoned

"What?" Sharpay scoffed "Are you insane I'm fighting for a noble cause he's just a rich daddy's boy."

"Sure, if that helps you sleep at night." He replied walking off

"Who do you think you are?" Sharpay replied offended "Coming in here throwing around so called wisdom, you're not even from around here so you have no idea what this place means to the city or even what this city means to the people who live here."

"Do you know what someone has to do in order to be considered worthy?" He asked

"No clue why don't you tell me genius?" Sharpay said sarcastically

"You have to help others" He said simply "Not throw tantrums that… well the basically only benefit you." He smirked before finally walking off

**At the shop that Jasmine owns (Taylor's sister for those of you who have forgotten) Jasmine and Lucy Bolton are sitting down having a girls day.**

"I'm really sorry to just sit here and ruin your day with my problems" Lucy wiped her face from crying "But I just really needed to get away from my house."

"Trust me I know, that's just how teenagers are, or do you think I have it easy with my sister who is completely different from me." Jasmine consoled her

"True but you also don't have a husband who makes your life miserable." Lucy sighed

"I wish I had that problem sometimes." Jasmine looked down at her pregnant belly "Its sucks being alone."

"You know I think you and I have a lot of things in common." Lucy offered while rubbing Jasmine's stomach just the phone rang.

"Oh let me get that" Jasmine stood up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"I have to go on a business trip in a little while but I just wanted to see how you were doing?" The mysterious but strangely familiar *wink wink* voice came from the phone "Do you know what the baby is yet?"

"No, no I don't know and you know what I have clients so goodbye" She smashed the phone down rudely

"Was that him?" Lucy asked standing up

"Yeah" Jasmine said looking sad "I don't get him I mean he's asking how the baby is and what sex it is, but he didn't even come with me to get the ultrasound I had to completely alone and embarrassed."

"What a jerk" Lucy retorted

"Yeah" Jasmine pondered

"Hey" Taylor walked in shyly

"Well I should get going" Lucy replied getting her stuff "Thanks for listening"

"No thank you for coming" Jasmine smiled and hugged her goodbye

"Bye" Lucy waved at Jasmine and then at Taylor

"Hey" Jasmine ran up to her sister "I found out the sex of the baby do you want to know."

"You preferred to go with him, didn't you?" Taylor inquired

"Taylor…" Jasmine sighed

"As long as you two know the sex of the baby, that's fine with me." Taylor walked away "It doesn't include me anyway." She whispers. Just as she walks out the phone rings in the other room so Jasmine goes to answer it leaving the ultrasound pictures on the desk which Taylor runs to look at as soon as Jasmine leaves and smiles as she sees the pictures of the baby which is a baby girl. As she looks through the pictures she finds a crumpled up piece of paper which she unfolds and reads with a sad look on her face

_I'm sorry baby I just can't come with you_

_Something has come up and I can't go to_

_The doctor's with you today sorry I made you_

_Come all this way and I can't share it with you_

_But I have some business to clean up but don't worry_

_I'm sure your sister can go with you or something_

_Love you_

_-Jake-_

"Jasmine" Taylor sighs as she walks into the living room to talk to her sister but doesn't find her there so she walks into the baby's room and finds Jasmine painting the walls. "The women of this family know how to survive" Taylor hugs her sister "If we survived without a mom… she can do it without a dad." Taylor points at her sister's stomach.

"I love you Taylor" Jasmine hugs her sister "She may have the worst father but she's going to have the best aunt." They both squeal and continue painting the walls messing around and throwing paint at each other.

**Back at the CD Express Ryan was having a blast trying to get the candles all set and putting romantic music on since he was wearing headphones he didn't notice Lucy walk in until she stood right up at the counter.**

"Oh hey?" He was surprised

"Hi" She sighed

"So how are you?" He tried to not act nervous

"It's going" She replied coolly "Where's Chad?"

"I sent him to pick up some deliveries." Ryan went back to counting the money in the register

"Do you have the Inventory checklist; I want to go over it at home." She replied

"Um yeah I just had it" Ryan blushes as he has to check all over the counter to find it "Here it is"

"Thanks" She grabs it and walks off

"Ma'am?" Ryan asked

"Yeah?" She asks

"Well it's just that I kinda worked all morning to fix the shop up and change some things so as to attract more business and it took a lot of work and I mean you haven't even noticed." Ryan rambled "So I mean is this what business really means just coming in and grabbing the inventory"

"I'm sorry your right it's really nice" Lucy begins to tear up quickly wiping her eyes "It's just I got a lot of problems right now."

"I can assure you are not the only right now." Ryan said coldy but quickly regretted his words as he tried to console her. "You okay?"

"Yeah?" She continued crying

"Did I say something wrong or do something?" Ryan asked seriously

"No, it's nothing." She sniffles

"I don't think I've ever seen a woman cry before." He tries to crack a joke to ease the tension which she cracks a smile at

"Everything I do is wrong; I don't know what to do next" She sniffles again

"No so far from what I've seen everything you do is just right." Ryan offers "Anyway this is just for business you didn't have to notice of give me a pat on the back."

"Thank you." Lucy thanks him and leaves the store only to find Chad just not returning to work. "Afternoon Chad"

"Ma'am" He replies nervously "I was jus-" But she cut him off

"Picking up some stuff don't worry I understand Ryan told me" She smiled

"So that's what Ryan said." Chad asked shocked

"It's fine, and you may take a break if you need it, it's really hot outside." She waves goodbye

"Cool thanks and see ya" He replies as he walks into the store "Hey bro"

"Hey man" Ryan looks up at him

"Did I tell you I'm a jackass" Chad holds up his hand

"Did I tell you I'm completely stupid sometimes?" Ryan responds and shakes his hand and does their secret handshake

"Man som-" Chad started but was cut off by the sound of a really old raggedy horn. "That sounds like your sisters texting us with the signal brah"

"What does she want now come on" Ryan sighs as he and Chad locked up and left the store to go to the secret pit which has been their secret meeting place since they were kids. When they got there all of the gang were sitting down waiting to listen to what Sharpay had to say.

"Maybe we should have some chips or something I'm hungry" Jason whined

"Good idea" Chad agreed

"Alright guys I called this meeting to make up ideas not eat and drink." Sharpay said seriously "We have to fight for what is ours."

"Sharpay please" Jason added "I love what they're going to put there is looks like a cool place."

"How can you like it?" Sharpay exclaimed "It looks like a shi-"

"Hey take it easy." Ryan cut his sister off

"Well we still have to fight for something that is a part of us basically a part of our souls, it's been there since we were kids." She explained

"Right" Ryan sighed

"Okay so what do you think we should do?" Chad asked

"Because if you want to just put tables and chairs in the middle of the street I'll pass" Ryan smirked

"Me too" Chad added

"Add me to that list it's kinda dangerous." Jason smiled

"No we don't have to do that" Sharpay started pacing "That guy told me to do something worthwhile that would help others and… well I have an idea."

"What is it" Taylor asked

"Tell us?" Kelsi whined

"Were going to compete with that place" Sharpay explained proudly "We'll open a place just like Johnny's bar but 10 times better and we'll steal all of its' clients."

"She's lost it" Jason scoffs

"Yeah, exactly where are we going to put it, in the middle of the Lake?" Ryan asks sarcastically "We can just get there every day in a boat and ferry people over there."

"And charge them too" Jason laughs

"Or we can put it on top of the church" Ryan holds his hands up as if he is praying

"There it is" Jason laughs along with Chad

"This is serious guys" Taylor and Kelsi argue

"I'm serious about this we need to fight for something that's ours; there is no way can just not do anything." Sharpay whines

"I'm kinda short on cash right now" Jason argues

"We'll get money back from it we can get a profit" Sharpay consoles him

"Word Sharpay?" Ryan holds his hand up "I'm not in any position to invest."

"We can make a profit" Sharpay repeats

"Yeah let me just call my lawyer I have stock in Europe right now" Jason jokes to which everyone scold him

"I just don't like this idea it's impossible" Ryan sighs "So I'm gone, let's go Chad."

"Sorry Sharpay, but it's a bad idea." Chad walks off

"Sorry girl" Taylor adds her condolences as she walks off as well

"I'll do i-" Kelsi tries to add but Jason covers her mouth

"Hush now girl let's go" Jason grabs her and drags her off leaving Sharpay alone

"I didn't call you guys to ask you" Sharpay runs after them "I called you guys here because I need your help and I will do this either with you or without you… so choose."

"Alright fine we'll do it" Ryan speaks for everyone and Sharpay goes to embrace them.

**In another part of town Gabriella is walking towards the aboned house because for some reason she is strangely attracted to the strange man she met while the mob was assembled she couldn't quite place it but she swore she knew him for somewhere and he was not at all bad looking so as she made her way there she looked in the backyard to find him working with his shirt off as she approached him.**

"Can I help you" He asks rudely

"Nothing I was just walking around you know." She smiles at him

"This is private property" he replies coldly

"Sorry I was just passing." She turns to leave but comes back "Sorry I just wanted to know if we met before or something."

"No I doubt it I've never seen you before." He answers rudely

"Are you su-"

"Yes I told you I don't know you and I told you before this is private property and you're trespassing." He answered loudly

"Okay sorry" Gabriella runs off leaving the man with a frustrated look on his face.

**Meanwhile at the Montez estate Mr. Montez is getting ready to go on a business trip and leave Mrs. Montez alone for a couple of days.**

"As soon as you get there you have to call me" Mrs. Montez tells her husband

"Yes dear it's the 5th time you tell me." He smirks

"I know you Vito Montez and you forget things." She smiles

"I forget many things" He says as he walks around the bed closer to her and hugs her "Except things about you."

"I'm so proud of you, for getting your article published."

"Well first they have to edit it"

"Well hopefully they like it just the way it is" Mrs. Montez grabs her husband

"I'm going to miss you Mr. Montez." She plays with her husband

"It's only a couple of days…. Mrs. Montez" He plays along

"I know…but I'll still miss you."

"I'm sorry" he says distractedly

"Why?" She asks

"For…. Not taking you with me" He comes back to his senses obvisouly hiding something

"Well next time you better tell them that you're taking your wife." She smirks

**At the CD Express after Sharpay's brilliant idea Ryan went back to work and continued his hobby of writing songs and playing guitar until Camille walked in and interrupted him.**

"Wow" Camille exclaims

"Oh sorry" He jumps up a little frightened by her sudden presence

"Why are you apologizing silly?" She quirks

"Cause I should be working." He replies putting the guitar back

"Well if you're not going to be playing at least put on some music?" She asks

"Sure" He goes behind the counter and puts on some music.

"Turn it up" She commands him

"Your mom doesn't want me to turn it up more." He replies annoyed

"Ugghh my mom is just a crazy old woman, ignore her." She scoffs

"Hey she's not crazy just misunderstood" He defends Lucy quickly maybe too quickly

"Probably because we're leaving Albuquerque" She doesn't catch his slip

"Leaving?" Ryan becomes intrigued "Leaving to where or why?"

"To Santa Fe." She smiles "In fact that's why I came to say goodbye." She walks around the counter

"But why are you leaving it just doesn't make any sense." He rambles

"Don't get all bent out of shape" She smiles thinking he is rambling because of her "Here I'll give you my cell phone number and when you go that direction call me." She hands him the slip of paper and then appears to want to kiss him but instead hugs him.

"Bye" she walks out but not before turning around several times to get a last glance at him.

"What a body" Chad exclaims as he walks in "Guess what man we've already started working on the new place it's looking good, in fact that's why I came here to get some CD's so we can play some music."

"Yeah" Ryan said distracted

"Hey what's up brah?" Chad questions

"It's over man" Ryan sighs

"What do you mean" Chad inquires

"I mean it's over" Ryan repeats

"Explain?" Chad is confused

"Lucy is leaving to Santa Fe" Ryan looks his friend with say eyes

"Santa Fe?" Chad looks back at him

"Yeah she's leaving this place." Ryan looks down at the floor

"Well now things can go back to the way they were." Chad jokes but Ryan hold his finger up at him and runs out of door and heads to the Bolton residence

"Hey where are you going?" Chad yells

"I have to tell her how I feel." Ryan yells back and Chad tries to race after him

**When Ryan reaches the Bolton's place he is confronted by the maid having already lost Chad and forced him to return to the store.**

"Yes?" The maid asks

"Ma'am" Ryan greets as he walks inside "I'm the manager of the CD Express."

"I know who you are boy." She taunts him

"I'm here to see Lucy." He replies obviously annoyed

"That's Mrs. Bolton." She replies rudely

"Thank you Margaret I'll take it from here." Lucy walks in

"So what's the news?" Lucy asks him

"Well…." Ryan looks around a bit uncomfortable

"Yes?" Lucy inquires

"I'm falling in love with you Lucy."

**So I know you guys probably hate me right now it's been what 2 years really sorry about this truly truly I am I didn't expect for my life to turn completely around but anyway I also noticed Fanficiton is kinda on the decline but forget that I want it to rise again so hopefully I haven't lost to many readers that's y I rewarded you with I think the longest chapter I've ever written lol but if you guys are out there still reading this please review or just let me know that someone out there is still reading this stuff lol but take care guys the next chapter is coming soon lol**


	5. Chapter 5

"_So what's the news?" Lucy asks him_

"_Well…." Ryan looks around a bit uncomfortable_

"_Yes?" Lucy inquires_

"_I'm falling in love with you Lucy." _

Chapter 5

"What?" Lucy asks shocked

"I'm in love with you ma'am" Ryan sighs "I know it's hard to process, but I had to tell you because… because that is what Chad told a customer today."

"Wait Chad?" Lucy asks confused "I don't understand"

"There a customer that is driving Chad crazy so he finally told her."

"Wait so this is all about Chad" She asks

"Yes, and I know that customer worker policy states that they maintain a professional relationship."

"Oh, so what did you tell him?"

"Well I told him that he wasn't allowed to say things like that at least not during working hours."

"Good, I'm glad you settled this matter." Lucy says still reeling from the conversation "But take it easy on him… it's not easy to hide your feelings for someone." On that note Ryan walked out.

"What the hell is the matter with you moron." Ryan talks to himself "How are you going to say I love you ma'am, what the hell."

"Is that for me?" Camille asks walking up to the door

"What?" Ryan says shocked to see her

"The whole ma'am thing?" she says slyly

"Um yeah of course." He stutters

"So why ma'am?"

"Because….. your… different?" Ryan chokes out

"Aw you're sweet." Camille kisses him on the cheek. "It sucks that I'm leaving this place."

"Oh yeah me too."

"Really where? Santa Fe?"

"Um actually the store I have to pick up some groceries bye!" He scurries off

"See ya" Camille yells after him

**Next to Johnny's Bar the gang went to Home Depot and bought a couple of things to set up a mini shack just big enough to make drinks and set chairs and benches right outside of it**

"We are done!" Sharpay yelled

"This is good" Kelsi added just as Gabriella walked in

"Wow this is really cool guys." She hugs Chad which causes Taylor to roll her eyes

"It's tight isn't it?" Sharpay asks

"Really cool" Gabi assures her

"Look at this" Jason starts shaking the walls

"Hey!" Sharpay runs over and hits him "What are you doing"

"Look at it, it's too weak." Jason exclaims

"Leave it alone"

"Will it stand?" Jason asks

"It will if you don't mess with it"

"Seriously if it rains?" He continues to be a debbie downer

"Okay shut up now"

"Seriously, come on" He whines "Look at the sky its dark that direction, because it's going to rain."

"Cut the bad omen" Sharpay exclaims

"It's a sign"

"Just stop"

"You can sneeze and it'll fall down." Jason smirks

"I said cut it out" Sharpay remarks annoyed

"I'm serious the mother of all storms is coming I can feel it."

"You want a storm here you go" Sharpay pours ice cold water on his head and everyone laughs until a man comes and turns off their radio

"Hey what's the deal" They exclaim

"You can't be here." The man says

"Why not!" Sharpay asks

"Because you're running a business and you need a permit."

"A permit?" They ask

"Yes and you don't have one so you need to move all this."

"Oh yeah" Sharpay taunts him

"And who is going to make us?" Taylor adds

"The city if you continue this?" The man replies coolly

"Just leave" Kelsi exclaims

"Get out of here" Jason and the rest of the gang kick him out

"By the way where is Ryan?" Kelsi asks

**Ryan by now after escaping the embarrassment he faced at the Bolton residence finds himself recording a song to express the way he feels.**

"Ryan is that you?" Darby Evans yells

"Yeah mom"

"Its common courteousy to say when you arrive"

"I'm here" He sighs

"Do you know where your sister is?"

"No clue mom"

"That girl is going to get me more sick"

"Mom it's okay, she's a big girl"

"But she's still stupid and naïve"

"Mom!" Ryan exclaims annoyed "She's fine"

"Fine" Darby says as she walks off

"Mom the door" Ryan points to it

"I don't know why you like being locked in here" She closes the door

"Lucy these are things I can't tell you in person…but I cant in a song, this is for you." Ryan talks into the microphone and sings the song he wrote. After a while his mother comes back into the room.

"You don't have to worry anymore your sister is back." She closes the door and he lays down on the bed and sighs.

"This is so great" Sharpay squeals running into her room and Taylor is sitting on her bed

"Why?" Taylor inquires

"Because of the work we put into it stupid" Sharpay jokes

"Oh right" Taylor exclaims dumbfounded "So when are we in business."

"It depends I guess, I'm assuming right now we just need customers."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"It has too. This place means everything to me and I'm not ready to lose it."

"So am I going to be able to work there or what?" Taylor asks

"Um probably not." Sharpay mumbles

"Wait, why not?"

"Because you suck at painting your nails" Sharpay points at Taylors manicure

"Yours aren't any better." Taylor says trying to get away from Sharpay.

"Oh yeah" Sharpay grabs her and sticks nail polish in her face "What about now."

"Stop" Taylor squeals but stops when they hear a flash a thunder which causes them to look at each other and race to the window.

"Our place!" Sharpay runs out of her room

"Ryan!" Darby yells at her son "Your sister ran out again go follow her and bring her back before she gets sick."

"Sure mom!" Ryan yells but lays back down on the bed and day dreams…

**At the mini shack that Sharpay and the gang has built or at least what was left of it. the winds had knocked down the four walls the chairs and tables were all tipped over and there was Sharpay sitting on the curb holding her head in her hands crying.**

"Sharpay!" Taylor yells with everyone following obviously they all realized that the rain meant the place was in danger

"Come on Sharpay its okay."

"We built it once we can do it again" Chad reassured

"We can start again tomorrow" Jason agreed

"There's no point" Sharpay got out "Everything I do turns to crap"

"I did tell you guys it was going to rain" Jason said which caused Ryan to smack him on the head

"Sharpay…" Ryan said but Sharpay ignored him and walked off slowly

**Meanwhile in another city Mr. Montez just arrived and was phoning Mrs. Montez**

"So how was the trip" Mrs. Montez asks her husband

"Long"

"No funny stories"

"Not really" He sighs

"Well as long as you got there safe."

"Yup and I haven't even unpacked yet" He stands up

"So when are you meeting the Publisher?"

"Sometime tomorrow"

"Okay well as soon as that's over call me and fill me in okay?"

"Absolutely"

"Okay bye love" Mrs. Montez hung up

"Bye my dear" Mr. Montez hung up "Sorry I had to make you wait"

"Not at all" Mr. Montez lawyer stands up and shakes his hand.

"So here it is" Mr. Montez hands him a wad of cash "Is it enough?"

"Look like…. I guess corruption isn't overrated."

"I hope not" Mr. Montez smirked

"Sir before we continue I just want to tell you that I don't guarantee anything" The lawyer stated

"What do you mean?" He questioned "And the money?"

"The money is just part of an under the table deal."

"And…" Mr. Montez asks

"And nothing can be traced back to me so all the responsibility will land on your shoulders."

"I accept that."

"Also another thing sir"

"What is it?" Mr. Montez is irritated

"You may not like what you see." The lawyer looks him in the eye

"I am not a man that is easily intimidated in my name is my strength, Montez so let's go." He waits for his lawyer

**The next day Sharpay walked to the shack to start picking up stuff now that the stuff was over.**

"Ma'am" The man who tried to get her to come down greeted

"So you're here to make fun of me?"

"No you said you wanted to meet the new owner?"

"Yeah" Sharpay sighs

"Well now he wants to meet you."

"Why?" Sharpay asks shocked

"Just come" He drags her to the edge of the lake where he leaves her and casually comes strolling up the guy that gave her advice when she was on the roof

"Hey" He greets

"Hey" She sighs

"How are you"

"Fine… I'm waiting for someone" She sniffles "And I followed your advice"

"And how'd that go?"

"Horrible" "And you know what just go because I'm waiting for someone."

"You mean the new owner of the Bar?"

"Yeah… that prick" Sharpay scoffs

"Well that prick… is me"

"You" She stand up "Why did you buy iy?"

"Because I'm new here and I need to invest in something

"Well don't you know that's wrong?" "And it affects everyone here"

"Well trust me I know, you've already made me aware of that and that's why I'm not going to change the bar" He explains

"Really?" Sharpay inquires

"Yeah… well with a slight condition." He holds up his hand

"What?"

"That you are going to basically run the place and change it how you see fit." He stands up and starts to walk off

"Wait are you for real?"

"Yes I am" He looks determined

"And why me? She asks

"Because you fight for things that you care about and you put others before yourself." She hugs him really hard

"Okay I can't breathe." He tried to get out. She quickly released him and ran over to the CD Express to tell everyone the good news.

"Hey!" Sharpay comes running in "You should all congratulate me I have good news."

"No way what's up?" Chad asks while wrapping his arm around Gabriella

"Tell em!" Sharpay squeals to Taylor who came moping I after Sharpay

"Well you remember the guy that bought the abandoned house" She asks

"Right" Gabriella and Chad both nod

"Well he's the new owner of the Bar so h-" But she was cut off by Sharpay

"He's going to hire me to run it!" Sharpay squeals

"Well you should now I am a kick ass interior decorator"

"Word?" Sharpay inquires

"Yeah" Gabriella assures her

"I most definitely will need your help then, I need all I can to make this place even better than before."

"Let's go then" Gabriella offers

"Deal" Sharpay grabs Gabriella and drags her out

"Bye Chad" Gabriella manages to get out before she leaves

"See ya!" He yells after then and Taylor rolls her eyes at the obvious affection her best friend has for Gabriella.

"Hey Jason" Ryan walks into the CD Express

"Yo"

"I need you to take this to your cousin." He hands him the recording of his song

"No way." Jason smirks "You're composing again?"

"Just a song man" Ryan smiles "But hurry up and take it to him."

"Hey man I'm still working and it's not free" Jason hold up his hands

"Just shut up and take it you're a horrible delivery boy anyway." Ryan scoffs

"Fine but you owe me" Jason says as he takes the manila folder containing the CD

"Wait I need you to take this too" Chad hands him the money from the store in a VERY similar manila folder… "Take it to Lucy Bolton"

"Alright, alright I'll be back" Jason says as he goes back to making his runs coming back about 2 hours later.

"Here's your disk you dick" Jason chunks the folder at Ryan

"Took you long enough." Chad smiles

"Did you know he's singing again?" Jason asks Chad

"Really?" Chad turns to Ryan

"It's just a song I wrote to Lucy."

"Lover boy" Jason makes kissy noises

"No kidding" Chad rolls his eyes

"Hey?" Ryan questions as he takes out money from the envelope

"What the fu…" Chad mumbles as he takes the folder and the money and throws the folder at Jason "What are you doing with the profit from today man."

"Wait" Ryan starts to realize something "Where's my song?"

"Hold I'm thinking" Jason closes his eyes and tries to visualize his route. "Well the two folders were next to each other and then…. They looked the same man so I mean you know…" Jason started to ramble on and on.

"Wait so where is my disk?" Ryan practically is sweating now

"I must've confused the two envelopes so the cash I brought here and….. and the song I delivered to Lucy" Jason gets out

"Are you kidding" Ryan sighs as he walks around the counter towards Jason

"Hey look it's not a problem." Jason says as Ryan grabs a hold of his shirt

"You're a moron." Ryan yells while Chad tries to separate them.

"What is your deal?" Jason straightens out his shirt "Look while I was pulling up I saw her pulling out so she hasn't seen it so we can go get it."

"Yeah your right" Ryan says "Go and get it"

"Hell no" Jason stand toe to toe with him "I did you a favor man while I was working I need this job man I could be fired is someone would've seen me" Jason walks off

"Hey" Ryan yells after him

"Shut up" Jason runs off

"Ryan" Chad tries to get his attention

"What?" Ryan yells

"Chill man" Chad soothes

"Can you go man?" Ryan asks him

"Me?" Chad scoffs "No way bro if Lucy sees me with both envelopes she'll freak and I'll get fired."

"Dude…" Ryan whines

"I have an idea what if we both go and then we sneak into the mail box and get the envelope no one has to know."

"Alright deal come on" Ryan agrees. While they drive down to the house they get some poor random kid to try and pretend he's the gardener and get the Packet from the mail box.

"I don't know this sounds kind of risky" The kid whines already dressed in work clothes

"Look you can do this remember ill owe you Mack." Ryan spits out irritated

"It's Mike." The kid sighs

"Sorry Mike just please."

"Okay" Mike goes to knock on the front door but comes back "Are you sure they won't mind."

"Yes now go."

"Wait I don't know what to look for."

"The envelope" Ryan's sighs annoyed

"Okay." Mike marches up to the door and knocks loudly which the maid answers.

"Who in the hell told you that knocking like that was good manner." She scolds the child

"Sorry ma'am… I am… I am the gardener and just wanted to inform you that I am going to…. Um garden?" He chokes out

"Well hurry up then your late." She closes the door and leaves him alone. He tries to play it off my watering plants but making his way to the mail box however he is making a mess everywhere and he hears a car pull up and hides but leaves the hose lying on the floor spraying all over the porch.

"What the heck" Troy Bolton spits out as he picks up the hose

"Troy what did you do." The maid comes out

"This was already like this." Troy scoffs and is rewarded by the maid pulling on his ear like a small child "Ow!"

"Clean this up." She scolds

"But it was already like this." He walks into the house

"Where did this come from?" She follows the hose back to where Mike was hiding and pulls on his ear as well. "What kind of gardener are you!"

"Um sorry just a little distracted."

"A little?" She scoffs as she pulls out the mail and the envelope and takes it inside.

"Oh no" Mike runs into the front door and starts scratching like a dog "I'm so screwed."

**Back on the street Jason is finishing his deliveries when Taylor runs up to him.**

"Hey!" Taylor yells at him

"Oh hey" He answers back

"I thought I asked you to pick some stuff up for me."

"Can't you see I have to drop of these…. Female dogs" He whispers the last part and Taylor looks in the back window to see two oversized women complaining that he was taking too long

"Well that's fine and all but I asked you to bring me some groceries."

"Crap well what did you need?"

"I told you I needed some apples." She sighs

"Well why do you need some apples if yours are perfectly ripe." He smirks looking at her cleavage which somehow her blouse had fallen a little too low for her taste and caused her to blush. "Come on I was just kidding you need to relax."

"And you need to grow a brain." She snaps back angrily

"Look I have to drop these two off and I'll try to get your crap done too." He speeds off.

"Looking good baby" Some passerby commented to Taylor which finally caused her to fix her blouse. She raced to the CD Express to ask Chad something

"Dude I can't believe the disc is still there." Ryan whines

"Chill brah it's all good." Chad tries to console him

"I'm so nervous"

"Man you should just give up."

"I can't… she's beautiful." Ryan day dreams

"And old."

"You have to admit she's got a great body."

"True for her age she is smoking." Chad smirks

"Hey guys."

"Whats up Tay?" Chad mentioned

"Hey girl" Ryan smiled

"So who did you guys think was smoking?" She asks

"Um…" Ryan blushes along with Chad "Monique" Ryan answers which if you've forgotten is Chad's mom

"Monique?" Chad smack Ryan's head "But yeah my mom is a smoking good cook."

"Yeah a smoking good…" Ryan looks over at Chad who looks like he's going to hit him "Cook." Ryan smiles

"Don't you think?" Chad asks Taylor

"Yeah she's fantastic." She answers "So you guys are my friends right?"

"Depends" Ryan states

"Yeah on what you're asking for?" Chad adds

"I need you guys to tell me the truth." Taylor turns around and pulls her blouse down revealing her cleavage again

"The truth we can tell you." Ryan states

"Sure" Chad agrees

"How do you guys see me… you know…like in front…. Like this wise." She stutters out while pointing at her chest.

"What?" Chad smirks "Why the question?"

"Just answer." She blushes

"Well it depends." Chad smiles

"Ohhh" Ryan gasps and in a mock fashion grabs his chest like if he was shocked

"Depends on what" Taylor builds up some confidence and walks up to the counter

"Ohhh" Ryan gasps again in a mock fashion and grabs his head this time as if he was fainting

"Well depends if your comparing yourself to Ryan then yes your are in a marginal surplus." Chad smiles and Ryan chuckles and raises his eyebrows "But if you compare yourself to Gabriella then you are lacking a lot."

"You guys are assholes." Taylor walks off angrily "Who wants to look like her anyway."

"Me?" Ryan asks "I didn't even say anything."

"Taylor!" Chad yells out

"I didn't even open my mouth" Ryan chuckles

"Taylor don't be a drama queen" Chad walks around the counter

"I think you messed up bro." Ryan pats him on the shoulder. Chad walks to the Bar so maybe he will see Taylor over there but when he gets there he only sees Sharpay, Kelsi, and Gabriella so he goes into the bathroom real quick.

"So the guy just fell on the floor and down the steps BOOM BOOM BOOM!" Gabriella moves her hands in a pounding motion

"No way." Sharpay laughs along with Kelsi who is wiping the floor

"Yeah, but on another not back to work I was thinking the entrance like a dark red since the lights are going to be dimmed and this wall more like a crimson?" She asks Sharpay "Just a thought."

"Are you kidding you have a great eye for this stuff." Sharpay does a weird handshake with her

"And maybe the furniture over there." Gabriella adds

"That sounds really good thought."

"You think?" Gabriella questions unsure

"Yeah, in fact ill go get the paint right now." Sharpay stands up "Well thanks a lot for helping me I really appreciate it but I'm not even paying you and I feel like I'm taking up all of your time and everything."

"No don't worry about it I love doing this stuff."

"Are you sure if you need to go it's cool I'll stay and work?" Sharpay inquires

"I'm serious I love this stuff." Gabriella assures her

"It's a good thing I met you then." Sharpay smiles

"Come on lets go get the paint." Gabriella stands up and walks with her until Chad comes out of the bathroom

"Hey guys."Chad rubs the back of his neck

"Hey Chad." Sharpay and Gabriella answer

"You didn't happen to see Taylor around here did you?"

"Um no I don't think so why?" Sharpay asks him

"Well she came into the store and asked me and Ryan about…" Chad rubbed the back of his neck which he did when he was nervous" Well about her front… area, and I cracked a joke and she ran off you know how she is."

"Well I haven't seen her around here sorry." Sharpay offers her condolences

"It's your guys' fault for being idiots." Kelsi adds

"Alright come here dude." Sharpay grabs Chad to talk with him privately

"Hey not to butt in or anything." Gabriella turns to Kelsi "But it seems like it's Taylor's fault I mean why would you ask that to a group of hormonal boys."

"No Gabriella" Kelsi answers rudely "Those aren't boys they are Chad and Ryan."

"So that's what you said." Sharpay laughs

"Yeah I know it's stupid but can I ask you a question?" Chad asks

"What?"

"What do you think of Gabi?"

"Well to me she's a cool chick you know."

"Yeah…" Chad sighs dreamily and turns to look at Gabriella

"But the question here is what do you think of her?" Sharpay grabs Chad's chin so she can turn his head back to her.

**Back at the CD Express…**

"Look who I found." Chad comes in with Mike

"Did you get it?" Ryan runs to him

"Sorry man." Mike mumbles

"What do you mean sorry." Ryan questions angrily

"The old lady she grabbed my ear and threw me out." Mike defends himself

"And you couldn't take it from her." Ryan asks exasperated

"It's not his fault you know." Chad argues

"Crap.." Ryan scratched his head

"I'll handle it bro." Chad offers "We can take the money to Lucy and get the other one back at the same time."

"No it won't work." Ryan walks to the listening booth

"Chad come help us please" A group of girls ask at the counter

"Just a minute" He holds up his hand

"All of this is my fault man." Ryan puts his hands on his head "For being stupid and you know what I'll do it I'll go get it."

"That's right man." Mike butts in

"Shut up kid" Chad scolds him

"Look on the bright side if she hears the song and she likes it maybe she'll correspond to you." Chad consoles him

"Good point." Mike adds

"Shut up" Chad scolds him again

"Last time I went there I panicked and I back out at the last minute but I'm serious if she hears the song ill tell her truth straight up." Ryan waves his hands around to build his confidence

"That's how a man does it." Mike speaks

"Shut up!" Chad smacks him

"You are crazy bro if her husband and her children find out" Chad makes a knife motion under his neck "Bad news man."

"You know what." Ryan pokes his own chest. "Let everyone who needs to find out, let them find out once and for all, I've kept it in long enough it's time for everyone to know."

"Hell yeah." Mike adds

"Shut the hell up." Chad smack him again "Ryan wait "

"Let me go!" Ryan gets loose of his grip

"Don't be a moron Ryan." Chad yells after him

"Your friend is crazy." Mike tells Chad

"Don't I know it" Chad sighs as he walks to attend the girls that needed help.

"I need help choosing a CD" The girl whines

"I'll help you darling come with me" Mike grabs her hand and takes her to the booth

**Meanwhile at the Bolton Residence….**

"What's going on Margaret?" Lucy asks her old friend and maid

"Camille asked me to get this" She walks out with the suitcase

"So she really does want to leave." Lucy sighs

"Children are a curse ma'am"

"I thought she would've wanted to stay but I guess I was wrong." Lucy walks around the room "Well if that's what she wants please take the suitcase to her and tell me when she is ready to leave."

"Yes ma'am." Margaret walks out while Lucy picks up a picture of Camille and her. She lets a single tear drop before walking back into the living room

"Okay mom I'm leaving now." Camille hugs her mom

"Please be safe baby." Lucy whispers

"Of course"

"And don't go out too late at night."

"Mom I'm staying with dad he knows how to take care of me." She scoffs annoyed

"Alright" Lucy keeps hugging her "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too mom" Camille sighs

"Camille you here" Jack Bolton walks in

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Do you have everything?" He asks

"Everything I need." She turns to her mother

"Troy." Jack asks

"Bye dad. Bye Camille." He waves "I'll see you guys as soon as my truck is fixed

"We'll be waiting for you." Jack turns around and carries Camille's suitcase with Camille following close behind him and waving goodbye

"You okay mom." Troy hugs his mom

"I'm fine baby." She assures him

"Your sure."

"Yes." She smiles at Troy who leaves to his room and she lets a couple more tears drop before she goes outside to wave goodbye to her family. As Jack and Camille get in the car and start backing out. Ryan is waiting outside the gate.

"Lucy!" Ryan yells loud enough for everyone to hear but before they actually see him Chad grabs him and pulls him down away from view.

"Strange…" Camille whispers as her dad shocked at first but quickly regains his senses and pulls out of the driveway

**Meanwhile Mr. Montez is seen inside a building removing all electronics and metals surrounded by several guards and is walking down a large hallway. The building is a correctional facility and as he is walking down the hall of a cell block he sees a man being dragged away badly beaten and the prisoners are whistling and howling at him from inside the cell reminding him of how horrible this place really is. As he reached the section of the hallway he was aiming for his lawyer steps in his way and shakes his hand.**

"You will have 15 minutes Mr. Montez."

"Thank you Randy." Mr. Montez walks in front on the cell he so desired to look at and inside he sees a man curled up in the fetal position not bruised or anything but still a sad site to see. Mr. Montez starts to break inside as tears start to flow down his eyes and his chin starts to tremble. The man looks up and we see a man with a slightly disfigured face and sad eyes. The mean joins him in crying along with him and the guard finally unlocks the door and Mr. Montez walks inside. The man and Mr. Montez look at other with tears streaming down their face before they both embrace one single word sends Mr. Montez into a full and complete bawl unable to control his sobs

"Father…"

**I Told you guys I was going to book I made you wait like 2 years for this so I'm trying to upload a chapter a day which isn't easy when each chapter is like 7,000 words long lol but like I said its your just rewards for having to wait so long I know I shouldn't be picky about review and I'd like to think I'm not but I really have no way to know if anyone is reading this or not you don't even have to make it a paragraph in fact if u just like post an exclamation mark or period that's fine or even want to msg me I just want to know that there's actually someone reading this stuff but anyway hope you guys like this stuff im trying to post this stuff as fast as I can. More Troypay you ask I know I know don't worry and its coming and when it does… whoo it'll be sweet this is more like a filler chapter so I can tie in every one else's love story into but yes Troy and Sharpay will be the focus of this story anyway hope you like and just in case I don't post tomorrow Merry Christmas**


End file.
